Daughter Of The Sea
by TPATFan16
Summary: Juliet Redbrick had the perfect life. A husband who she loves from the first sight, an adorable daughter, a complete family, amazing friends & out-of-this-world powers! But when a threat & secrets from her past come back to her life, she must find a way to confront them or everything she loves will pay the consequences. SEQUEL to Juliet The Girl Of The Red Hat! ENJOY! ;D
1. Childhood Memories or Nightmares?

_**DING-DONG**_**! LUCY, I'M HOME! I'M BACK FROM MY TRIP IN PR & READY TO CONTINUE MY WRITTING, PAINTING, DRAWING, SHOOTING, RIDING & MANY MORE FOR THIS SUMMER! ;)**

**As u can tell, this a brand new story, the one I promise you. & ITS A SEQUEL! AAAAHH, THIS IS MY FIRST SEQUEL STORY, it's from one of my favourites & first ones, Juliet The Girl Of The Red Hat, many of u have heard it. Since I loved my first one, I started brainstorming ideas for a sequel; I got my best ideas during GYM class while running/walking laps. I quickly wrote them down & it all came down to this story which I promise it will be one of my best, maybe better than my first (I think since sequels aren't as always as great the originals) Anyways, I have BIG plans for this story which will have some fun stuff that might remind u of other AMAZING Disney movies (don't say I didn't warn u)**

**Plus, this goes out to the GREATEST & AWESOMEST GROUPD OF FRIENDS I EVER HAD IN MY LIFE! BREEZY, JAZZY, PENNY, CARRIE & FARAH! U GUYS ARE ALWAYS THE LIGHT OF MY DAY! U GUYS MAKE ME ALWAYS LAUGH, SMILE & SAFE (as in knowing u guys are always there for me) I WILL ALWAYS BE GRATEFUL FOR UR LOVE & AFFECTION AS ALWAYS! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPAY U FOR EVERYTHING BUT TO GIVE U GUYS THIS NEW STORY! I LOVE U GUYS WITH ALL MI CORAZON! THIS IS FOR U GUYS! XOXOXO ;D**

**Well, let's begin. Grab some popcorn, a Diet Coke (for u, Breezy) & a warm soft & puffy blanket cause this will amazed u, I hope. ;)**

**LIGHT, CAMERA, SANDWICH, GNOMES... ACTION! **

**Childhood Memories or Nightmares**

**(6 Years In The Future)**

_Gnomeo's POV_

As the early morning approached Stratford Upon Avon, it was still pretty dark outside that you could still hear the crickets; Juliet and I were still soundly sleeping. She was lying in my arms leaning her head over my chest with my head drooped against hers. I don't know about her, but I could stay like that forever. No question about it. I could feel her slowly breathing, unknown by her slipping away so I softly clutched her back to the comfort of my arms. I can't believe she and I have been married for 6 years and I was ever so in love with her like the first. She was all mine and forever will be. She was beautiful as always, only her hair grew longer which I found attractive of her even more. It's been a while since I discover her big secret. I admit I was shock when I found out but I quickly ended up accepting her for who she is like when I found out she was a Red. I would let anything happen to her.

I kissed her forehead and set myself back on my bed to sleep. It was still dark out and I felt sleepy. As I snuggle back to my Red's side and close my eyes again to fall asleep. But it was a mistake because I was starting to get a strange dream, it seemed all blurry at first, I was with Benny in the Blue Garden sitting on the green, and I look up to see...

A silhouette, a tall Gnome with a slightly pointy hat kinda like mine. I was trying to focus on the shadow to catch a glimpse of the mystery figure. I move my head forward and narrow my eyes as the Gnome carefully stepped out of the darkness. Could it be who I think? Mercutio? My old friend Mercutio Indigo, who had been my very good friend since I could remember, when we were little we did everything together; watching stars, pulling pranks on the red garden. We were best friends, besides Benny. But I couldn't not be close with my best cousin! The 3 of us were partners in crime, best buddies, soul brothers, _amigos_. Mercutio and I were like brothers and ever since he lost his parents when he was just a toddler, my parents took him in the garden and raised him as their own because our parents were close friends, and since we lived together, we had to do everything together, share a room, play, do chores, & even do pranks. We were inseparable!

When we were 13, Mercutio, Benny and I had been planning a prank on the red garden for a while, we were going to shoot rocks from a loose pipe that we had found in the old Lawrence garden. I know what you might be thinking, I don't do that anymore because I was now in love and married to a Red but that as WAY before she and I met.

Anyways, the guys and I raised ourselves from the tree beside the barrio/gate between the Blue and Red garden. With the pipe at the ready we loaded the stones through the pipe as Mercutio took a deep breath as he forced out a hard stone through the pipe, as we watched it travel over to the other side we all heard a quick "Argh" that sound did not sound good, was someone hurt? These thoughts were all too true; half of a small red gnomes hat had been smashed. We knew by then that we were in deep, deep trouble. But me, being the wimp that I am sometimes and was at that age, I sprung myself from the tree landing on the grass, with Benny with no delay following after me. But unfortunately, Mercutio had no luck in escaping because the Reds caught him in the act. I had 2nd thoughts and going back for him but something held me back. Even though I hated the Reds, I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just wanted to destroy some of their stupid red flowers but I guess I went too far on this prank

"GNOMEO! HELP ME!" Mercutio shouted to me. I felt so terrible at that point, leaving my Best Friend up in the tree with this mess.

Thousands of thoughts kept barging into my head. _"Will he be arrested?" "Did I just make a HUGE mistake?" "Should I go back?" _the answer was so obvious to him. But Gnomeo chose to ignore his calls of help to save himself from getting into trouble.

"I should take the blame; I can't leave Mercutio in this wreck!" my conscious kept telling me but it was like an annoying little Jiminy Cricket. Plus, I couldn't be a shame to my mum & my garden since I was their pride & that could have ruined my reputation & lose their respect and love for me. So, I chose to ignore it and made me feel even worst about myself.

That was the last I saw of Mercutio, the last thing I heard he had been Banished from the Blue Garden.

In the dream, Mercutio stumbled over towards Benny and I and started talking angrily, he mostly glare at me since this was more my fault than Benny's. I was nervous & I wanted to tell him that I'm sorry and regretted what I did but he cuts me off.

"I hate you. I hate you both. Especially you, Gnomeo" he growls & pointed at me with anger in his eyes which I understood perfectly.

"Forgive me, Mercutio. I never wanted this to happen" I said with regret and sadness.

"But it happened, you got saved and I took your blame and ended in a misery. And for that, I will get revenge on you one day." he threats, making more nervous.

"Please, Mercutio. You don't mean that. You and I are friends. Best friends, mate" I said, trying to get sense into him.

"SHUT UP! Not anymore we're not! We used to be close but now I hate you like I never thought I would. I will make you pay. But not by hurting or killing you because that will be too easy. I will hit you where it hurt you the most"

"What do you mean, Mercky?" I ask, nervous, using his nickname.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I NEVER WANT YOU TO CALL ME THAT BECAUSE WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS! & I mean it, Gnomeo! I will destroy you thru where it hurts you the most. And the worst... I _will_ take the most precious thing in your life and you and I both know what it is" he threats, seriously as he was taken away.

Back then, I didn't worry much about his threat because I didn't have anything valuable or dear to my heart that he can take away, other than my small family and garden members. But now that I was married to the girl I love and have a precious daughter with her, I fear for them. I knew Mercutio too well and he never kidds when he make a serious promise or threat. But I swore on my life since the day I married Juliet and my daughter was born, I will let nothing hurt them. WOW! This dream wasn't a very pleasant way to start my morning, but I didn't have much to worry about... Mercutio wasn't coming back. He was gone from my life, maybe forever.

He was banished? Was he serious when he mentions to get even with me? And what could that precious thing be that he knew about? All these memories were so horrible to remember but it was if the guilt of his past was coming back to haunt him in the present.

"NO! MERCUTIO! NO! I'M SORRY!" Gnomeo screamed as he stirs in his sleep.

"Gnomeo! Wake up!" he heard a soft voice calling him and shaking his body in the real world.

With a scared jump, Gnomeo finally opens his eyes and see the adoring face of his wife, who was worried for him. He lies down his head on his pillow as he tries to rethink why he had that dream. He knew his past friendship with Mercutio ended like that and he regretted what he did that day. There wasn't a day Gnomeo didn't think of that day. It haunts him and wouldn't let him sleep or think straight for years. He feels like everything he does. He was so startled that he woke up his lovely wife.

"Gnomeo, what's wrong?"she asks, worried

I look at her and frown, I didn't want to worry her "Nothing, love, I was just having a bad dream. Did I wake up?" I ask, trying to smile.

"You look so startled. What were you dreaming off?" she asks, concern. I love that she's looking out for me. I have to tell her the truth even if it will worry her more for our sake.

"Juliet, can I ask you something?" I said, frowning

"Yeah, whatever you want" she nods while rubbing my shoulders for comfort.

"Have you ever done something wrong in the past and you wish to go back in time to fix it?" he asked serious which confused her a little. Juliet stays silent for a moment as if she was hiding something.

"Um... well, I guess if it's that bad I would. Why do you ask? Did you did something wrong?" she says, still concern for me.

"You know I can't lie to you. _(Sighs)_ Ok, if I tell you, promise me you won't tell anybody. Promise me that, Juliet" I said, serious, holding her hands in mine.

"I promise but tell me because you're scarring me" she nods

I take another deep breath. It was now or never "Ok, when I was a young boy, I had a best mate besides Benny. His name was Mercutio and the 3 of us were the bestest friends, we did everything together; we were like brothers Mercutio and Me. But one day, we organized a very extreme prank and it got out of control and poor Mercutio had to take the blame for it even though it was my fault"

"Then why didn't you do something to help him?"

"Because I was a selfish coward. He didn't deserve to be banished from the Blue garden. And ever since that day, I haven't heard from him since" I said, slightly mad for my error.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?" she asks

"Not unless you can change the past" I said, joking and getting a laugh out of her.

"You know I don't have the specific power" she says, making him chuckle, referring to her powers.

I then frown "There isn't a single day I never stop thinking about that day. Regretting for my stupidity. But I guess I'm too late to change anything"

"Never say never. Maybe one day you'll get a chance to tell him how sorry you are" She smiles, giving him a kiss on his cheek, making him smile.

I put my arm around her, pulling her closer for a hug "I hope you right. Well, since we're both awake and it's almost 7pm. Do you wanna do something?" he asks, smirking.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" she asks, smirking too.

Without answering, Gnomeo pulls Juliet from her side and onto his lap she kisses her while passing him hands over her body. She wraps her arms around his neck while his hands pass down her back, taking off her nightgown as he used his other hand to stoke her shoulders as they went from her arms but Gnomeo suddenly stops once he felt something rough and scaly. He stops kissing her but he still holds her in his arms and looks down at her arms but he gasps in shock.

"Hold on, what's that?" Gnomeo points at Juliet's right arm

Confused as well, Juliet sits up straight and looks at the sides of both her arms and she gasps. There were fish gills growing under them! They were silver and had small orange spots; they felt very rough and scaly. She knew about her powers but this was something new that she's never see or heard about before. As she continues to look at them, they started to grow an inch bigger on her skin, scaring and freaking her out.

"What... What's happening?! Why do I have gills?" she mutters in shock, observing both her gills. She started freaking out!

"Calm down, love! Maybe it will wear off in the morning. Just try to get some sleep" He says, calmy and resting himself back to bed and she did the same.

"Yeah, you're right" she nods, still nervous.

_Juliet's POV_

I nod and laid back down on my bed but had a hard time falling back to sleep since I just discovered these mew "features. I knew why they grow but I didn't know the reason. This was really weird! As much as think it over, I can't seem to understand why I was growing gills in my arms. I felt them all scaly and rough. She knew what her powers were capable of but something like this has never happened to her. Since I was young more specifically 8, I have hid my powers from those I love, My Dad, my friends, my cousin and the Reds but the person I had more trouble hiding them from was my dear brother, Willy. Since we were kids, he always wanted to play with like any other sibling would but by my powers, I push him away, I shut him out and ignore him. I felt terrible hiding and lying to him but it was his own protection. I still remember one of those days where I had to shut him out.

_Juliet's Dream_

It was a bright sunny day over Hope Port, the seagulls were chirping, the air smelled like sea water and the ocean was as bright and clear as the blue sky. And a small 8-year-old girl was strolling around the crowed town which was mostly filled with tourists. The girl was wearing some big plaid sailor-like shirt and brown pants and a cap over her head, from anybody's eyes she could easily be mistaken for a little boy but she didn't mind. Juliet could easily recognize that little boy-ish girl as herself when she was younger in those wonderful times of her childhood. She continues to stroll down the streets as she stopped at every tourist to sell them seashell necklaces she's made.

"Do you want a necklace?" she asks a couple

"Sure, how much, little boy?" the man asks her but Juliet ignores his last comment.

"15$" she answers and the man gives her a 20$

"Thank you, keep the change" he says and walks away with his wife

"Thank you" Juliet grins and continues her stroll and selling her little handmade trinkets.

Suddenly, she hears thunder as a big storm approaches. Juliet quickly grabs her little backpack and starts running down the street and passing people, running directly to her home, the Red garden in Verona Drive, Stranford Upon Avon. As she continues running home, it started raining hard as the storm grew bigger. Her father, Lord Redbrick, leader of the Red garden was ordering every Red gnome to get everything ready and secured for the storm and to get inside the shed. After the last gnome got inside the shed, he waited for his daughter to come soon enough until he saw her coming in thru the gate. She knew about the feud her garden had with the garden next door but she never wanted anything to do with the feud since she was always busy with her little fun adventures.

"Dad! Daddy!" she cries, running toward him

"Juliet, my girl, there you are! Where have you been? Look at you, you're all wet!" he kisses her cheek while holding her in his arms.

"So are you, Daddy!" she giggles, pointing her father's wet clothes

"Get inside the shed with the others so you don't catch a cold of death" he sets her down and they both walk into the shed to join the others.

"Ok, is everybody here?" Lord R asks the Reds gnomes & they nod in agreement as he goes over the list of everybody. "Ok. Tybalt?" he calls.

"I'm here, uncle!" her older cousin, Tybalt says.

Tybalt was a little older than Juliet but he was always pretty bossy and a whiner when it comes to getting orders from Lord Redbrick. And Juliet hardly ever plays with him by his sour attitude at everything.

"OK, Guillermo?" Lord R calls

"Me too, Dad!" she hears a familiar voice behind her.

Juliet looks at her brother, Guillermo Redbrick aka Willy, and frowns and steps back away from him. Juliet rubs her hands, thinking of the power she had within her. And she was scared for her brother's and family's safety. She had this gift which can be also seen as a curse to her. From her teacher's words, her powers had beauty in them but also danger. Her teacher told her to control them or fear will be her enemy. So far, she does learn to control it and keep her powers a secret from her family, especially her brother who she feared she could hurt the most because she loves her brother with all her heart. But she wished she can play and spend time with him like old times.

Her thoughts and worries were interrupted by the person who she worried the most.

"Hey, baby sis. Where have you been?" Willy asks, walking toward her

But she steps back in fear "I've been out. But I have to admit I've missed you" she says, softly, looking away.

"I never see you anymore. I wish we could hang out all the time like old times" he asks with a warm brotherly smile.

Juliet smiles a little by his offer which made him smile as well as he waited for her response. Juliet wanted to hang out and play with him too like when they were youngerer **(A/N: Is that a word? AH! Who cares?!) **She loves her brother like any sister would; they were best buddies and got along very well. They played together and had fun in every little adventure they had. But by the danger her powers had, she couldn't risk his safety even though it would hurt him. And as the old saying says, the one who loves you will make you cry. And that is exactly how Juliet's been feeling without her brother.

She smile sat him "Me too, Willy" but then she frowns "But we can't" she looks away from him.

"Why not? I don't know why..."he begs about to put his hand on her shoulder

But she pulls away "We just can't, Willy! So just drop it, please!" she slightly snaps at him which hurt him.

"Ok" Willy frowns and walks away from Juliet, heartbroken

It was obvious Juliet loved her brother and wanted to protect him from her. But she was torturing him and it hurts her deeply inside. All he wanted was to be with her and be the closed friends they were again but they just can't because of Juliet's fear. As the years gone by, to the childhood to their teenage years and adult lives, Juliet and Willy had grown farther and farther away from eachother until their relationship was no more, it was if like they've never meet or anything. Once they became adults, Willy has left the country to fulfil his careers but never got over his sadness by his sister's rejection all these years. He didn't even say goodbye to her or never got in touch with her. Juliet was heartbroken, it was all her fault. She spent hours locked inside her room or being away from him if it was either at the garden or out at sea. Since he left, Juliet hasn't heard from him ever since and regrets not telling him the truth of why she's been shutting him off her entire life.

Now I realize why this was happening to me. I missed Willy so much and I only wish we can catch up on that lost time and tell him the truth. But he wouldn't listen to me, less forgive me if he did. Now I was paying for the years I shut Willy out, even though I meant no harm, on the contrary, I was only protecting him... from me. I just hope that my powers don't get out of control before he or anybody else finds out about them. I would never hurt the ones I love. And if I have to lock myself in the dark for the rest of my life to protect them, then so be it. But little did I knew, my life was about to change & the past was gonna come back to me & Gnomeo and we'll have to

**Well? How was that? Good? Bad? More or Less?**

**This chapter is like the prologue of the story & the plot will be more dramatic but at the same time fun and heart warming. Plus, if you guys haven't noticed yet, I put in some quotes/plots from FROZEN. It's a small similar twist of the relationship of Juliet & Willy, just like Anna & Elsa. And Yeah, Juliet shuts Willy out by her powers. And I know what u must be thinking, what kind of powers she has? Don't worry, I'll jog your memory if u forgot from my first story.**

**And I would also like to point out that some parts like the first part of Juliet;s dream when she's dressed as a boy is inspired from my childhood soap opera, Amy La Niña De La Mochila Azul (The Girl of the Blue Backpack) & some other future chapters inspire too. I can never let go of that soap, I LOVE IT FAR TOO MUCH TO **_**LET IT GO! (**_**See what I did there?) **

**Also, if u haven't notice (I want u guys to keep u if u can) Mercutio is the character from the original play but I have plans for him in a big role in this story & it will be SUPER AWESOME! & a little secret, when Gnomy calls him by his nickname "Mercky", that's actually my, my sister's & Dad's nickname. That's out military nickname. Every time a soldier, a sergeant or a friend of my Dad calls or refers to me, they call me "Mercky" or "Mercky Jr."(it's by our last name, Mercado) if u guys want u can call me that too, I don't mind. ;)**

**And if you guys have any questions about any of this story. Be free to ask but no spoilers even if u beg, u guys can never break me! ;)**

**Well, I gotta go & finish & start on some painting, especially A LOT of Disney ones! But I'm back & will be updating more often, I hope u guys too! I LOVE U GUYS SOO MUCH! XOXOXOXO That's why I always keep writing & coming up with ideas & more stories for u guys! I hope u like it so far & it will get better & excitinger (again, is that a word? I DON'T CARE!)**

**Singing out for now,  
-Mickey or Mercky! ;D**


	2. A Little Toddler-Size Joy

**HEY HEY, MY ADORABLE PEOPLE! I'm BACK with another new chapter of my new sequel. Ok, this chapter will have the return of an adorable character that I bet you guys already liked, (especially you Penny!) THIS GOES OUT TO MY BEST BROS & BUDS, MY LEPRECAUHN & GNOMEY TWIN, BREEZY, MY SUPER HERONA & ESPIA, JAZZY, MY MAGICAL FAIRY GODMOTHER, PENNY & MY ADORABLE BUDDY, CARRIE! WITHOUT U GUYS, I WOULDN'T BE ANYWHERE HERE WITH THIS & WOULDN'T HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR TO WRITTING NEW STORIES LIKE MY FIRST SEQUEL WHICH I HOPE U GUYS LIKE UNTIL THE ENDS (which will not come anytime soon) THIS IS MORE FOR U GUYS THN FROM ME! XOXOOXO ;D**

**PS. If I forgot to mention, today is my 18****th**** BIRTHDAY! YAY FOR ME! I AM NOW AN LEGAL ADULT BUT NEVER IN PERSONALITY! I'LL ALWAYS BE A DISNEY KID INSIDE NO MATTER WHAT ANYBODY SAYS! Anyways, so the best presents from you guys is ur AWESOME & HEART WARMING reviews & support and sister/brotherly love! HAVE FUN! XOXO ;D**

2. A Little Toddler-Size Joy

**(The next morning)**

It was a very bright spring day. Blue gnome, Gnomeo Claudio Blueberry was in the main garden, washing and shinning the Blue lawnmower. He passed the wet rag over everything, the top, the handles, the wheels and the sides. The sunlight was shinning on it and made it look so bright. He could even see his reflection on it.

Suddenly, he felt a weird feeling that somebody was watching. He stopped washing; he looked around his surrounding and noticed that the garden was completely empty. There was a long silence, the wind blew through his ears, and he didn't hear anything but the wind. But soon he heard a strange sound of giggling and laughter; he looked side by side but again, nothing. _"Hehehe..." _he heard it again. The laughter sounded girly and echoing through his ears.

From behind him, there were some bushes moving and rustling. Gnomeo look back but the bushes stopped moving. From behind the bushes, stood a dark shadow that hid behind the trees. The figure was shaped like a girl, she watched the Blue with evil in her eyes and a sneaky smirk. The mysterious girl ran through the bushes, crawling through the ground as she continues to observe Gnomeo, like if she wanted to attack him. Gnomeo was sure that he was being watched, he was cautious and aware. Knowing that he was being watch, he slowly grabs a sack where he kept spare parts but it was now empty. He opens it wide as if he knew who the mysterious person was was. The dark shadow grew an evil grin on her face as she rested herself on the tree. Gnomeo waited for the right moment, he grew on sneaky grin on his face as he opened the sack wide. Then he heard the voice jump over him!

"**AHA!" **

"**GOTCHA!"** Gnomeo cried, laughing as he held up his sack with something moving inside of it, in an angry way. The Blue laughs loudly as the thing inside the sack continue to free itself but Gnomeo held it tighter. "Ha! You think you can sneak up on me like that, you little sneak?!"

Gnomeo takes a peek inside the sack as he opens it wide, and laughs by what was inside it. Then pops out a small gnome girl with blonde hair, green eyes and she was purple! It was his daughter; her name was Rosemary "Mimi" Blueberry Redbrick. She was a 5 year old toddler that looked exactly like her mother, by her looks and spirit.

"I almost got you, Daddy!" she laughs in her bay voice.

"You are just as sneaky as your mother, you little rascal!" he kissed and tickled her like crazy and she laughs out loud.

"Yeah but I'm going to get you now!" Mimi jumped out of the sack and attacked her father, by crawling all over his body like a cockroach. Gnomeo tried to catch her but she was far too fast on catching her.

"Mimi, Mimi, ok, ok, get off! HAHAHA!" he cried but he fell to the ground but Mimi continues to tickle her father, attacking him in a very playful way.

"Do you give up, Daddy?"

"Yes, yes, I give up! Now get off my back, Mimi!"

Mimi stayed on Gnomeo's back as she looked up at someone and held her arms up to pick her up as some familiar hands/arms picked her up and held her in her arms. It was her mother, Juliet Blueberry Redbrick. Mimi kisses her mum's cheek as she laughs at her Dad's silliness but then frowns when she notices her mother's serious face.

"Mimi, did you attack your Daddy again?" she glares, serious

"No, mummy" she denies, babyish.

"Mimi?" Juliet glares again

"Yes, I did" Mimi said babyish

"Mimi, that was very mean and sneaky" Juliet says serious, making Mimi looks down but then she smiles evilly. "I am very proud of you" she kisses her cheek, laughing and Mimi laughs too.

"So you let her attack me to death?!" Gnomeo asks, groaning in pain as he stood back up.

"It's not my fault she's stronger than you. And she's only 5" Juliet sass.

"My mummy taught me how to do that move" Mimi said in her baby, laughing.

"Yep. You are your mother's daughter" Gnomeo said "And both of you are exactly the same" he points out, making them chuckle.

"No, not completely. You won't believe what our Mimi asked me this morning" Juliet says, tickling Mimi's tummy.

"What she ask for? Another doll?" Gnomeo asks, rubbing his shoulder.

"Nope. It's something that only you can teach her" Juliet put Mimi down on the ground and lightly pushed her toward her father. "Go ahead, Mimi. Tell your Daddy want you want" she whispers to her.

Gnomeo kneeled down to her height "What, Mimi? What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Daddy, will you teach me how to ride a lawnmower?" Mimi asks babyish and nervously

Gnomeo's eyes widen and gulps "Uh... well, I don't know if you're old enough to ride one just yet, Mimi"

"But Daddy, I really want to ride one. It looks so much fun!" she whine/beg.

"And it is, Mimi. And I'm sure your Daddy would be glad to teach you how to ride one. **Right, Gnomeo?" **Juliet eyes him, with a dangerous glare.

"Of course I would" he chuckles, nervously "Uh... Mimi, would you go play for moment while I talk to your mummy for a second?" he asks, lightly pushing her away.

"Am I in trouble?" she asks, concern in her baby voice.

"No, sweetie. It'll be just a moment" he says

"Ok" she nods and runs off on her tiny legs to play

Then Gnomeo turns back at his wife "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I think it is" Juliet shrugs, smiling.

"But she's still so young. She's just a baby"

"A baby that wants to learn something from you.

"No, no, no, she's too little to know something very dangerous"

"You left out fun!"

"Yeah but your definition of fun and her's are 2 completely different things" he reasons, with sarcasms in his tone.

"Ok, come on. If you teach her now, she'll be able to ride and race by the age of 10" she proves a point.

"I don't know, Juliet. Mimi is just a baby. I don't want her getting hurt"

"She'll be fine, Blueberry. She's a strong girl" she says, gripping his arm. Slightly flirting.

"Just like her mother" he grins, giving her a kiss

"So that means yes?" she whispers

Gnomeo exhales in defeat "Ok, I'll let her" he says, making Juliet smile.

"Great! MIMI! COME HERE!" Juliet cries to Mimi, who was playing with a frog on a lily pad in the pond. She dust off her dress and runs to her parents.

"Am I in trouble?" Mimi asks with an innocent tone

"Would you be in trouble if I'm letting you ride the lawnmower?" Gnomeo teases, getting a wide smile out of Mimi.

"You are? I LOVE YOU, DADDY!" Mimi jumps into Gnomeo's arms, making him fall back to the ground, laughing with joy as he kisses her cheek, rapidly.

"So are you ready, sweetie?" he says, standing up.

"YES!" she squeals and gives him another kiss.

Gnomeo playfully throws Mimi over his shoulder and takes her to the shed as Juliet follows behind. He sets her down to the ground so he can pull out the purple mower from the shed and into the open of the alley. That's when Mimi started jumping for joy and excitement. Gnomeo clearly saw it in her baby blue eyes. This was the same joy and excitement Juliet had 5 years ago, on their first day. He smiled at those memories. Maybe letting Mimi ride the mower was a good thing.

Gnomeo picks up Mimi in his arms and sets her on the drive's seat "Ok. The first thing you need to know is how to start if off" He instructs and she does what she's told.

The lawnmower started up as Gnomeo continue to give her instructions on how to drive it.

"Ok, Mimi, take it slow and come toward me" he instructs.

But Mimi's excitement soon got the best of her. "Oooh, what's this lever do?" she pulls it, making the mower go forward very fast down the alley.

Mimi's tiny screams were heard miles away as Gnomeo and Juliet watched in horror, imagining what danger their daughter is in. They started running down the dirty pavement but the mower was too fast t catch up on foot. Gnomeo quickly caught sight of one of the wires that control the lower was being dragged on across the dirty road. Gnomeo thought fast and jumped onto the wire as the mower dragged him away. The Blue struggle to hold on until he had the strength to pull himself to mower to get to his daughter, who was having the time of her life.

"Hi, Daddy! This is awesome!" she screams in delight. Gnomeo finally to the controls and pulled the level which quickly stopped the mower. That's when Juliet made in to them, automatically pulling Mimi off the seat, concern for her safety.

"Mimi, sweetie! Are you ok?!" Juliet panics, holding her tight in her arms

"That was cool! Can I do that again?!" Mimi squeals, still hyper and excited.

She makes Juliet laugh; she was just glad Mimi was ok and didn't get hurt. But she couldn't say the same thing about her father who was boiling mad. Gnomeo got more furious than worried about his daughter's safety.

"THAT'S IT! That was the first and last time you'll be riding the mower, you're too little which means you're not ready!" he snaps.

"Gnomeo, calm down, it was just an accident. She's just a little girl" Juliet said, holding on to Mimi and setting her down.

"Exactly, a little girl. That's why she is never gonna ride the mower in her life! I knew this was a bad idea! I should have never let you talk me into it!" he snaps at Juliet, giving her a shock.

"But, Daddy, I was just..." Mimi whimpers.

"Rosemary, go to your room!" he orders, harshly.

"But, Daddy, I..."

"I said; go to your room, young lady!"

With tears in her little blue eyes, Mimi run past her mother, who wanted to go after her, but she could tell she was too heartbroken and needed to be alone right now. Juliet sighs in sadness, as she watched her daughter run into the greenhouse. This was the first time Gnomeo has snapped at Mimi like that. She slowly turns at him and send him a nasty glare.

"What?" he asks, noticing her glare.

"Did you have to be so hard on her?" she crosses her arms with a frown.

"Juliet, you saw what happened. She almost got killed!" he snaps again.

"You were pushing her too hard. You were making her nervous. That's why I think maybe I should be the one to teach her how to ride the mower because you don't trust her or me" she states.

Gnomeo's face drops "Oh, you don't mean that, Juliet" he steps closer, holding her hand.

Juliet pulls her arm away "Yes, I do. I'm gonna go get her" she turns to walk away

But he pulls her back "Juliet, wait..."

"You know what; the worst part is that you're starting to act like my Dad was with me, Gnomeo" she pulls away and goes back into the greenhouse, leaving him **(A/N: OOOHH! That hurt)**

**(Inside the greenhouse)**

Soon night time came as the sun was setting down; Mimi was lying on her bed, crying with sadness by her father's argument. She never though he would snap like that at her. She didn't even want to eat or even play with her toys on the floor of her room. Soon, without looking up, her mum peeks into her room, to check on her.

"Mimi?" Juliet peeks into her room, seeing her mopping on her toddler bed.

"Oh mummy!" Mimi runs to her mum's arms and Juliet hugs her tight, knowing how sad she was.

"Mimi, come here, baby" Juliet carried her like a baby to her & Gnomeo's bedroom and sat down on the bed, sitting her on her lap.

"What's the matter, my Mimi?" Juliet asks

"Is my Daddy mad at me, Mummy?" Mimi asks, babyish and still upset.

"No, he's not, sweetie. He's just a little upset by what happened today, that's all he was afraid you might gotten hurt, as I was"

"He'll never let me ride the mower ever again"

"No, don't say that, sweetie. Your father just needs to cool down until he can give you another chance. And I promise you it will be sooner than you think"

"I hope you're right, mummy"

"You know, there's this song that your grandmum used to sang to me when I was younger after your grandpa went on and on with me about my silly adventures" she says with a small laugh by the memories.

"Will you sing it to me, mummy?" Mimi smiles, looking up at her.

"Ok" Juliet clears out her throat and start to sing in the melodious tone as she cradle Mimi in her arms...

_Daughter Of The Sea" by Tatiana_

"_Ooooh..."_

_"__I am the daughter of the waves  
__Coral sand  
__White foam sun and breeze"_

_"I __came to teach the mysteries of the sea  
__Five Secrets of hope and fantasy"_

_"__You will hear my voice from the inside  
__You will be my darling girl  
__I'll be your unconditional friend  
__Filling your hours of joy"_

_"__Mermaid on the trip will guide  
__The light that goes with you, secretly  
__I will l love you and I'll take care of you  
__You will see that there is always a way out"_

_"__I will be like a star in your heart  
__You light up life  
__I am the daughter of the sea"_

_"Special Girl  
__Let me show you  
__If you ever need me  
__Only see the sea"_

_"__Special Girl  
__I'm going to guide you  
__Can't you imagine?  
__Our big secret will be"_

_"__Aah__Aah"_

_"__Uuuuuuh__Uuuuuuh"_

_"M__ermaid on the trip will guide  
__The light that goes with you, secretly  
__I will love and I'll take care of you  
__You will see that there is always a way out"_

_"__I will be like a star in your heart  
__That will light up your life  
__I am the daughter of the sea"  
_

"_Special Girl  
__Let me show you  
__If you ever need me  
__Only see the sea"_

_"__Special Girl  
__I'm going to guide you  
__Can't you imagine?  
__Our big secret will be"_

_"__Aah aaaaah__ Aah aaaaah"_

When Juliet finished singing, her voice accidentally drifted Mimi to sleep as she yawns in her arms. Juliet reaches over her blanket and wraps her around, rocking her to sleep.

"I love you, mummy" she whispers with a yawn.

"I love you more, my little Mimi" she hugs her tight in her arms and kisses her forehead.

"Mummy, can I ask you something?"

"What, Mimi?"

"Why am I the only purple gnome in the entire garden?"

Juliet's eyes widen and struggle to answer that question. "Uh... Mimi, that's kind of a long story that I'll tell you when you're older"

"Why? Is it a bad story?"

"No, it's not bad; on the contrary, I think it's very romantic. Kind of like one of those fairytale books I read to you" she says with a loving smile on her face.

"Like the one with princesses and princes, and unicorns and fairies, and mermaids and knights? Like the one where a princess and prince get turn into frogs. Or like the one with the girl that has long magical hair? Or about the Queen that has ice and snow powers?" **(A/N: My 2 FAVORITE Disney Princess movies & Frozen right there! ;D)**

"Yeah kind of. But I have to admit that your Daddy is a very handsome knight. No! I'm wrong, a real handsome prince" Juliet smiles

"Please, tell me to story, mummy" Mimi pleads, with her puppy eyes.

"Ok, but just this once, ok?" she says and Mimi nods, making herself comfortable "Ok, once upon a time, there were 2 gardens, one was Red and the other was Blue..."

"Like my grandpa and grandma's gardens?" Mimi interrupted.

"Uh-huh. No interrupting, missy" she says, serious

"Sorry"

"Ok, as I was saying. In the Blue garden there was this handsome Blue gnome that loved to race lawnmowers and he was planning for a big race that very day..."

"Was that my Daddy?" Mimi interrupted again.

"Eh, what did I say about interrupting?"She playfully glares & Mimi stays quiet. "Anyways, on the other side, in the Red garden, there was this Red girl that stood high up in a pedestal for hours and hours but all she wanted was to have an adventure and be free..."

"Was that you, mummy?" and she did it again.

"Ok, one more interruption out of you and I'll stop" the red playfully warns.

"Ok, I'll be quiet" Mimi lowers her head

"You better be" she clarified. "Ok. As I was saying, the Red girl tried many times to escaped her Red garden but her cruel father wouldn't let her, he thought she was too delicate to go out into the world. But the Red girl was determined to prove him wrong, so that very night, she came up with a plan to after a precious flower that stood high up on the roof of a very pretty greenhouse. That night, she dressed as a very sneaky ninja to go get it. As she gets closer and closer and about to reach it to grab it... another hand grabbed it at the same time" Juliet stopped and began to remember the most beautiful night of her life daydreaming and spacing out.

Noticing that her mum was in a blank, Mimi waited for her to continue but she never did. "Uh.. Mummy?"

"Oh, sorry, Mimi" Juliet snap back to reality.

"Keep going, mummy" Mimi said, excited

"Ok, well, the Red girl was shock by what was in front of her, or should I say _who_ was in front of her. It was a mysterious gnome, covered in dirt and mud but the Red girl thought he was very handsome. And in that very moment, the 2 of them fell in love but when they saw that they were both enemies, they knew they couldn't be together. The Red girl was very sad but still in love with the handsome Blue and he was with her too so her paid her a little visit but the visit turn out to be a disaster because they almost got discovered by the Red girl's father. But even though they knew what they were doing was really crazy, the 2 gnomes in love decided to meet up again in a peaceful but abandon garden the next day. But they were soon discovered and everything turns into a disaster, especially with the girl's father"

"Then what happens, mummy?"

"Then both gardens started fighting until they realize it was all pointless. And the 2 gnomes could finally be together, they got married, they had a daughter and they all lived happily ever after. The End."

"I like that story, mummy" Mimi smiles

"I like that story too" a voice said

The girls turn left and they saw Gnomeo, leaning on the doorway. He smiled at Juliet, remembering that story like his own life which it was with her. Juliet stayed silent as she looks up at him, concern he came to talk to Mimi.

She clears her throat to speak. "Mimi, I think your daddy has something to say to you"

Gnomeo kneeled down to her high and held her tiny hands in his big hands "Mimi, listen to me. I need to tell you I'm sorry"

"Why, Daddy?"

"I shouldn't have been so rough with you. You just wanted to learn something you wanted too. But I was afraid you might have gotten hurt"

"But it's not your fault, Daddy"

"Maybe it was, my love. But the only thing a father wants is to see his child happy and safe. Surrounded by love and happiness and laughter. And I think I feel responsible by what could have happen to you. I want you to live a happy childhood and if you want to ride mower than you will do it. I just want you to be happy"

"Daddy, look at me. I am happy. With you, with mummy and all our friends and family. I am a very happy girl! HAPPY!" she squealed, babyish

"Very happy?" Gnomeo laughs

"In that you are responsible for" she laughs.

"Ok, let me ask you this. How much do you love me and your mummy?"

"This much!" Mimi shouts as she extends her arms wide

"That much?!" Gnomeo shouts and extends his arms wide too

"Yep! This much and a lot more!"

"Then I believe you!"

Mimi jumps into her Dad's arms as they both laugh and hug eachother tight. Mimi squeal in laughter as she playfully pushes her Dad, making him fall to the ground and she jumps on to him like earlier but this time he caught her and pulled her back into his embrace. He kisses his daughter his cheek as Juliet smiles at them, seeing how bonding they are.

"Ok, you 2. Time for bed!" she cries, breaking up the love fest.

"AW, do we have to, mummy?" Mimi frown

"Yeah, do we?" Gnomeo frowns, in a mocking tone

"Yes, we do because somebody in this room gets cranky when doesn't get enough sleep"

Then Mimi looks at her Daddy with a serious look "She's talking about you"

"Oh no, she's not" he scoffs with a laugh.

"Yes, I am, Gnomeo" Juliet says, chuckling.

"Ok, now you run along and go play for a while. And go put on your PJ's cause I'm tucking in you in tonight" Gnomeo lightly pushes Mimi out their room.

"Ok, Daddy. Bye, mummy" Mimi waves her little hand.

"Bye, sweetie" Juliet waves back

Mimi merrily skips out of her parent's room and runs into her's. Gnomeo gets back up on his feet and shuts the door. Juliet just couldn't stop smiling and beaming over how the 2 person bonded so wel from the first day, she loves them both so much!

"Oh, your daughter is unique" Juliet smiles with tenderness,

"Correction, _our_ daughter" he smirks, correcting her, kneeling down in front of her.

"And you... are an incredible father" she smirks, playfully pocking his chest.

"Yeah, well...um... the incredible father is no longer here. He left the room" he whispers, getting closer to her. He stands up, walks away from the door after locking it, confusing his wife a little.

"What are you doing, Blue?" she asks, concern a bit, leaning herself back a little from him.

"I assure you, Ms. Blueberry, you are in danger right now" he says seductively as she takes off his Blue waist coat. Juliet looks at him, surprised but smiling at him. "Because now a man has come for you" he throws his waist coat side on the ground, slowly wrapping his arms around her, starting to unzip her dress.

"And when will he get here? And who might that be?" she giggles, teasing.

"Is this one who wants to undress you, to hold you, kiss you..." he pulls her up on her feet very fast "... and love you like there is no tomorrow" he whispers as they lean and kissed passionately, falling back on their bed and grapping their arms around eachother.

The Red and The Blue decided to forget the scary events of today and continue their lives, happily with their loving daughter. After hearing the story of their lives, they knew the past was behind them and had a wonderful present and future together. They couldn't have asked for anymore. Their lives couldn't be any better but all of that was about to change the next morning.

**Well, that's it for now. I HOPE U GUYS LIKED THE RETURN OF LITTLE MIMI! BTW, The first part of the chapter is how I actually picture the real sequel! I hope they make it like that. I'll tell Elton John (I have his e-mail. Long Story, don't ask how I got it!) :D**

**I will be back pretty soon. Just to let u guys know, sadly, I haven't had my phone yet and I'm short on Internet but I'm doing everything in my power to stay in touch, I'll NEVER let you guy go even for a second! Or it will break me deeply! I need a hug right now... and cake! Chocolate, **_**por favor**_**! ;)**

**Signing out for now,  
Ur 18****th**** year old, MICKEY! ;)**


	3. A Fun Day Turn Into A Nightmare

**HELLO HELLO, MY WONDERFUL & MAGICAL PEOPLE! YEP, I HAVE A LEPRECAUHN, A SUPER HERO/SPY, 3 FAIRYGODMOTHER & 2 ADORABLE GNOMES THAT WE ALL KNOW & LOVE! CAUSE IF U DON'T, I WILL MAKE APPERANCES IN ALL UR NIGHTMARES *evil grin* & I LOVE U GUYS SO THAT'S WHY I STAY UP LATE DOING THIS FOR U GUYS! I JUST HOPE U GUYS UPDATE ON URS SOON ENOUGH, OR I'LL DIE SLOWLY INSIDE (I'm looking at u Jazzy) But I can wait if u need more time, I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm cool ;)**

**WARNING. This chapter might have shocking parts for some viewers under the age of 18. But I know u guys can handle it! HAVE FUN! XOXOOXOX ;D**

**3. A Fun Day Turn Into A Nightmare**

**(The next day, greenhouse)**

It was a fine afternoon, the air was perfect so for going outside. The pretty brunette was out, strolling through her garden, daydreaming about her life with her family. She was more happy than ever. She water the plants and the flowers that she have planted, they were blooming in this beautiful springtime. She continue to nurse her flowers when suddenly, her Blue husband came from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her shriek and laugh as he kisses her neck and cheek.

"AAHH! What' s the matter with you?!" She screams in delight, laughing.

"And what's a beautiful angel doing here instead of being in heaven?" he flirted, kissing her neck.

"Very cheesy, Blue boy. And correction, I am a mermaid, not an angel"

"Well, you're a combination of both" he kisses her neck, making her melt in his arms.

"Oh, stop it" she teases. "And I was waiting for you and Mimi. Where is she?" she asks.

"Packing her things to go to my mum's place. So you and I can have our own little play time" he whispers in her ear, holding her tighter.

"Perfect, what do you want? Checkers or Twister?" she jokes, making him roll his eyes.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Now give me a kiss" he flirts, whispering, turning her around to face him.

"No" she whispers but smiles.

"Yes!" he whispers, bringing her closer to him "Come here"

They kiss passionately; wrapping their arms around the other until they heard their precious daughter, calling Gnomeo, making them broke apart fast like nothing happened.

"Daddy! I'm ready!" she cried, running toward them.

"There's my little princess" Gnomeo picks her up and kisses her rosy cheeks.

"Do you like my swim suit?" she asks, babyish, pointing it out. It was a green skirt with rime stones and a purple top with seashells on it.

"It's adorable. You like the little mermaid" Gnomeo said in tenderness

"Mummy bought it for me" Mimi said in her baby voice.

"All is missing is the tail" he teased and she slaps him silly

"And are you ready to go, my love?" Gnomeo asks her.

Mimi then eyes him "Why? Do you want to be alone with mummy?" she asks with her eye brow up, making her nervous.

"OH!" Juliet exclaims and laughs

"Mimi, that's any of your business" Gnomeo states, tickling her tummy.

"But it's true" Mimi laughs, making her father get embarrassed and Juliet laughs too.

"Ok, go and finish packing your stuff because we're leaving in 5 minutes" Gnomeo says, putting her down.

"Mummy, can I take my toys to grandma and grandpa's?" Mimi begs, tugging on her skirt.

"Ok but just a few, Mimi" Juliet says

"Ok, mummy. I'll be right back!" Mimi squeals and runs back inside, up to her room.

Gnomeo then turns back at Juliet "Now that we have nothing to disturb us"

"Yep, I guess you won't be needing a bodyguard anymore" she teases

He pulls her back in his arms "Nah, I don't want a bodyguard. You know that I want you as my wife, nothing else. My Red. Is that too much to ask?!" he smiles, making her laugh as they lean in and kissed.

"How sweet, you're sweet, like the sweetest candy" he whispers, kissing her again.

"So are you" she whispers, returning the kiss.

"Mum, Dad! I'm ready!" Mimi came back out, making her parents break apart quick again.

They saw that Mimi was struggling with carrying a large bag of toys for her stay at her grandparent's garden. It almost looked like her had her entire room in that bag!

"Mimi, I said a few toys" Juliet says with a small laugh.

"But these are all my favourite toys. I can't live without them or I will die with my precious toys, mummy" she says, dramatically, faking a faint.

But her parents weren't convinced "Oh, don't be so dramatic, Mimi. That's not gonna work with us" Gnomeo said, crossing his arms.

"So take out some of your toys that you really are going to need and that can actually fit in that bag" Juliet said

Mimi mumble angrily as she took out some of her toys and arranged them in a proper order and then put in the toys she was going to take, even though she wanted them all. Once she was all set, the trio started walking out their garden and across the alley until Mimi stopped.

"Daddy, will you carry me?" she puppy-eyed him as she raise her arms at him.

"Ok, fine" he nods.

Gnomeo picks up Mimi and puts her over his shoulders, like a piggyback ride over his shoulders. Rosie giggles every time Gnomeo jumped and neigh like a real horse, goofing around.

"Let's go, my princess" he exclaim in a deep voice like a royal knight.

"Giddy-up, you lame horsey!" Mimi cries, lightly kicking Gnomeo with her tiny feet.

"Me? Lame horsey? I'll show you lame horsey, little lady!" then Gnomeo ran faster through the alley, jumping and goofing around with Mimi.

"Mimi! Don't break the horsey!" Juliet cries to her, laughing at their silliness.

"Ok... Mummy...!" she cried, getting dizzy by Gnomeo jumping around.

"Ok, here we are, cowgirl Blueberry" Gnomeo says as he sets her down on the ground.

The 3 of them walk toward the Red garden that has been united with the Blue garden and every Red and Blue has gotten along since then, even their parents and friends. Juliet knocks on the door and Nanette opens it and gets excited by seeing her best friend in a long time.

"JULES!" The frog hugs the Red to death.

"Hey, Nanette! I missed you so much!" Juliet hugs her back.

"Me too, short stuff!" Nanette grins.

"Hi, auntie Nanette!" Mimi waves, babyish.

"Hey, my favourite niece" Nanette hugs little Mimi as they walk in "Come on in guys" she gestures and the 3 walk in.

"No, she's MY favourite nice!" Benny shouts, heading toward them "Hey, mate, Juliet, Mimi, how you guys doing?" the cousins high 5.

"Never better, Benny!" Gnomeo grins.

"And I'm you're only nice, Uncle Benny & Auntie Nanette!" Mimi laughs at them.

"I know but I love you more!" Benny whispers, making the other roll their eyes.

They headed to their families, cross the Blue Garden, where there was the large fence that separated them was once there but no more since the truce. And they were much happier, especially for Juliet and Gnomeo.

"Lord R, Lady R, Lord B, Lady B, everybody! Look who's here" Nanette shouts as Red and Blue gnomes came out from their spots.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Mimi squeals, running toward them next to Juliet's old pedestal.

"Well, if isn't my grandbaby!" Lord Redbrick picks her up and playfully tosses her in the air as she giggles.

"Mimi, sweetheart!" Lady Blueberry hugs and kisses her.

That's when her parents came up "Hey, Dad, Lady Blueberry" Juliet waves, smiling.

"Hello, dear" Lady B waves, hugging her daughter-in-law.

"My baby girl!" Lord R smiles, hugging Juliet. But then comes from behind him, a lovely lay in Red with the same face and image of Juliet, her long lost mother, Lady Redbrick.

"And here comes mine" Gnomeo grins, as he sees Lady Blueberry marching toward him. and behind her was her belong husband, and Gnomeo's long lost father, Lord Blueberry "Hi mum. Hey, Dad" Gnomeo grins, hugging them both.

It was 4 years ago since Gnomeo and Juliet's lost parents return to them, all thanks to Juliet, who'd has been in contact with her mother thru strange magical powers of the sea, powers they have kept between them since she was a child from her family and garden until they decided to come clean and reunite their families for a better future. Even though it was 4 years ago, they needed all the time in the world to still catch up on everything they missed out with their lost parents. And Gnomeo couldn't thank Juliet enough for being in his life, giving him a precious daughter and bringing back his father.

"How you guys had been?" Lord Blueberry asked as he pats Mimi's blonde hair.

"Fine, just waiting for you guys" Gnomeo says

"Here's Mimi's stuff with her clothes, toys and everything she needs for these few days" Juliet hands them Mimi's bag as they take it.

"And of course, here's Mimi" Gnomeo hands her over to his Dad and Lord B takes her in his arms.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll watch over her" Lady B, smiles, lightly pinching Mimi's rosy cheek.

"But not too much, Dad, you got it" Juliet eyes Lord R, making the other chuckle, especially his wife.

"I know that she's a mini version of you. Feisty and stubborn like her mother" Lord R chuckles

"I'm not stubborn, grandpa!" Mimi says in her baby voice.

"But you will be pretty soon, my dear" Lord R laughs, and Juliet rolls her green eyes.

"_Vaya, vaya, vaya,_ if isn't _mis pequeños amiguitos_, Gnoméo y Julieta y Mimi!" a voice with a thick Spanish accent shout.

They all turn and see their special friend, Featherstone and his wife, Rosa and son, Felipe

"Hey, Featherstone, Rosa, _como estan?_" Gnomeo says in his sloppy Spanish accent** (A/N: WOW! Am I mean or what?!)**

"Mimi, I'm feliz you're here. I was starting to get bored! _Vamos_! Let go _jugar_!" Felipe exclaims, excited. He and Mimi start to run away but they get sop by their mothers.

"Hold your horses, niños! You forgot you have chores!" Rosa says, serious.

"_Ay, mama_!" Felipe whines

"And you have to put away your stuff, Mimi" Juliet crosses her arms, eyeing Mimi.

"Aw, mummy!" Mimi whines

"Come on, Mims; let's take you up to your room" Lord B says, carrying her away as the others followed behind.

But then Juliet pulls her mother away from the group and takes her to private spot in the Red garden, near the re-planted Red tulips.

"Oh, mum. I need to talk to you" Juliet sys, slightly worried.

"What is it, sweetie?" Marina asks, concern.

"Well, I can't really explain it, it's better if I show you"

Juliet then takes off one of her long gloves**(A/N: She's worn them the whole time)** and shows her mum her fish gills which have grown more than last night, they even feel itchy. Juliet started scratching them but the more she scratched, gills and scales fell off. And she knew how magical and valuable were the scales of a mermaid. The scales had tiny hidden pearls in them, but it was strange to see pearls on her gills instead normally in her tail.

"Gills? You have gills without using your tail?" Marina gasps, slightly freaked out.

"Yeah. Look" Juliet takes off her other long gloves and shows her mum her fish gills, which have grown a few inches more and were greener than before but shinning in the sunlight by the pearls inside them the scales.

Marina takes Juliet's arms and examines them "Strange. When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, early in the morning" Juliet says as she scratches them.

"Stop scratching, if the scales fall off, so do the pearls, you know that!" Marina warns and Juliet nods and stops scratching but they were still very itchy. "And how are your powers? Any new affections on them?" she asks.

"What do you mean by affections, mum?"

"Sometimes when things get out like this, this could also affect your powers. If they get too powerful, they start to notice like this. Just go ahead and check"

"Ok, I'll see"

Juliet walks over to the pond on the side of the Red garden. She raises her right hand with her palm up. With all her strength and concentration, the water of the pond started levitating in the air. The water was spinning and floating in air, moving to a smooth and slow rhythm as Juliet calmly, kept it under control. Marina observed the water to see something was wrong or different but everything was normal with her daughter's powers. Then suddenly, the water started to break out of its shape and form but Juliet quickly "caught" it with both her hands as she raised both her palms. "Keep it steady, Jules" she said to herself as she used her strength to keep the water in place. The girls then noticed the water, turing from its crystal clear blue to a bloody red and then to a clear purple, this was really strange indeed.

It was soon when Juliet couldn't hold it back any longer until the water burst and splashed all over Juliet and Marina, getting them soaking wet!

"Uh Oh" they both exclaim.

With the touch of even the single small drop of water, their legs disappear and their mermaid forms appear. And since their legs were gone, they went down to the ground by the lack of balance from their tails. They were in their mermaid forms, Juliet in her red tail & seashell bra & bandena. And Marina in her green/turquoise tail & seashell bra. If anybody sees them, they would certainly be in HUGE trouble or sushi!

"Uff! Well, that was unexpected" Juliet exclaim, pushing herself on her elbows and ignoring the pain when they hit the pavement.

"Uh... Maybe you should stay away from water for a while, love. This is clearly an effect I need to look into more and I'll let you know"

"Do you think I'm sick or something, mum?"

"No, sweetie. If you were sick, your powers wouldn't burst like that but I haven't seen them act like this before"

"So, what do we do now?"

"For starts, let's get rid of our tails before anyone sees us"

At the same time, Juliet and Marina held out their right palms over their tails. They both had a special power of heat, to mainly boil water and to dry water things. Soon, smoke came out of their tails from the fin to their waist as they wave their palms over it. The gills of the tails were closing by the heat, as the smoke started to clear up; their legs re-appeared and stood back up.

"I can never get used to falling like that" Juliet groans by the pain of the fall.

"You will, soon enough. But for now, use that power in case this happens again but try to not be in the water too long before I see what's happening, ok?"

"Sure, mum" Juliet nods and they both head back to their families.

As they walk to them, Juliet quickly puts back on her gloves, so nobody could see her strange fish gills. It will be dangerous if anybody suspected. They walk back to the Blue harden and everybody perhaps waited for them to return.

"Hey, where have you 2 been?" Lord Redbrick asks concern.

"Uh.. we were figuring out some stuff" Marina says, trying not to sound nervous or suspicious in front of her husband as Juliet did the same in front of her's and the others.

"What kind of stuff?" Lord R asks again, eyeing them both.

"Some girl stuff, nothing serious or you should worry about, dear" Marina smiles, hiding her suspicion again.

Ok, say goodbye to your parents, Mimi"

"Bye mummy, bye Daddy" Mimi says, babyish, hugging them.

"You be good, ok, Mimi" Juliet says, kneeling down to her.

"Yes, mummy" Mimi gives her a kiss and Juliet hugs her.

Then Mimi goes to Gnomeo "Bye, Daddy"

"I'll see you later, princess" he kisses her cheek and then tickles her tummy as she laughs out loud.

"Bye guys!" the couple wave goodbye as they walk out of the garden as they go back to their garden. They walk hand in hand through their garden, hearing the peace and quiet for the first time since their daughter was born.

"_(Sighs) _Finally alone" Gnomeo sighs in peace, with his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're getting out of your chores, mister" she teases, walking away from him.

But he thinks fast, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into her arms. She lets out a shriek as he traps her in his embrace. "As long as I have you all to myself, I'm fine with it" he flirts, kissing her.

As they continue to kiss, Juliet wraps her arms around her husband's neck and he started walking backwards while holding on to her. He knew where he was going; they were at the edge of the pond. And still without letting her go, he jumps into the water with her! They rose back up and she got angry in a playful way, realizing that he threw her in the water with her clothes on even though she had her bathing suit under she clothes. And it was a matter of seconds; Juliet rose back up in her mermaid form. Juliet wasn't shock but she was worried by what her mum said earlier of being in the water before they knew what's wrong with her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Juliet starts laughing and splashing water in his face with her mermaid tail but he splashes back.

To him, he didn't mind his wife being half fish since he always knew and accepted her a few years ago and loved her in any form. He grabs her by her fishy slimy waist, playfully spinning her around and pulling her to kiss her again. But Juliet escapes by going underwater and raising up behind him, she gets on his shoulder and starts pushing him down. Gnomeo hate to admit it but she was much stronger than him when she had her big strong beautiful tail.

After a few water fights and ducking, everything starts to get quiet and smooth between them. Juliet struggled to push herself on the edge by her tail until she could sat down on the edge to dry off a little and she fixes her hair, letting it down to dry as she watches her husband dive into the water and swim up to her.

"Do you want to drink something?" he asks and she nods "Yeah"

"I gonna get some drinks. You stay here and don't run off"

"What happens if I do?" she asks, joking

"Then I will hunt you down until the ends of the Earth. You understand me, Reddy?" he teases her with a new nickname.

"Reddy?" she raise her eye brow at him.

"Can I call you Reddy?" he asks, smirking.

"Eh... ok" she nods

"Yes?" he smirks, flirting with her and gives her a long and passionate kiss until he finally let go "I'll be right back" he leans closer and kisses her as she kisses him back.

He gets out of the pond and grabs a towel to dry off; he still had his clothes on too. Juliet then uses her heat powers to get rid of her tail like earlier, having her legs back. Gnomeo watches his wife dry off her long brown hair and then does something funny with her. After drying off, he uses the same towel and throws it over her head, she laughs by his silliness. Gnomeo chuckles as he walks inside the greenhouse and into the kitchen.

Suddenly, she heard gun shots from a distance; she stood up, a bit scared and cautious. She looked around to see where they could have came from but she didn't see anything. Then she heard terrified screams coming for her Red garden, and she thought her daughter and her family were in trouble! She starts running toward the gate but then some mysterious goon gnomes came in and pointed their guns at her, she held her arms up in surrender but that didn't mean she was willing to fight for her life and the ones she loves. Suddenly, she heard the voice of the person she loves most.

"**JULIET!"** Gnomeo cried, running toward her to save her.

She stayed still, without moving a single muscle as the goon continue to point at her with his gun but by seeing Gnomeo run toward her, the goon didn't think of it twice. And shoot Gnomeo! The Blue fell to the ground, probably dead.

"**GNOMEO!"** She screams in horror.

But before she could do anything to save him, the same goon knocked her out by hitting her with a wooden log on the back of her head, making her go unconscious as she fell down to the ground, next to her beloved husband. Then the goons started dragging her half-dead body away by her arms, leaving her Blue on the ground with his wound bleeding, but her fear was that he was dead and lost him forever...

**WHOA! INTENSE, MAN! SOOO INTENSE MAN... I LOVE IT, I COULD SCREAM BY THE EXCITMENT! WHAT DO U GUYS THINK!? POR FAVOR, DON'T KILL ME BY THE CLIFFHANGER! I LOVE U GUYS!**

**Well, that's it for today, now I have to work on my next ones, especially my handyman that I've been getting a little stuck on it. Will anyone help me, **_**por favor?**_** *large puppy eyes***

**Signing out for now, ****  
MICKEY!***


	4. An Old Friend, A New Enemy

**I'M BACK! BRACE URSELVES FOR THE SUSPNCE AND EXCITMENT OF A NEW DANGEROUS AND SLIGHTLY STUPID VILLAIN! THIS GOES TO MY BROS & BUDS, JAZZY, PENNY, CARRIE & FARAH! & ESPECIALLY BREEZY SINCE MI LITTLE LEPRECAUN STARTED THE EXCITING & CHAOTIC WORLD OF HIGH SCHOOL! I HOPE THIS WORKS FOR U RELAX AND GET THINGS CALM IN UR LITTLE CABEZA! TE ADORO, MI ANNA, HERMANITA & LEPRECAUHN! & I LOVE MY BROS TOO! XOXOXOXO ;D**

**ENJOY... If U dare! ;)**

**4. An Old Friend, A New Enemy**

**Several hours later,** Juliet starts to connect with her body, she felts a little dizzy and struggles to open her eyes. She starts seeing her mind what happened before she fainted, she saw images of her husband on the ground, almost dead and her entire garden destroyed and she couldn't find her daughter anywhere. Feeling scared, she finally opens them she sees that there are 2 large guys with black ski masks on their faces sitting next to her sides, and she was in the middle. She looks around a bit scared and confused. She remembers things like this before in her past when she was a little girl, that day scarred her for life. But as the years went by after that, she forgot the painful memory but she just never imagine it would happen again.

She looks around, trying to figure out where she was, she was in a moving van. She looks down to her hands and sees her gills showing, this worried her if anyone sees them. Then a horrible thought came to her head!

"Gnomeo" she whispers, terrified that something horrible might have happen to him or worst. "Gnomeo!" she screamed as she struggle to get away but the 2 goons handcuffed her and held her tight. "No, let me go!" she screams in anger.

But one of the goons punches her in the face and made her lose consciousness, falling onto her seat.

**(Back at the main garden)**

The entire garden was smashed to pieces and Gnomeo was hurt but mostly furious, his arm was bleeding really made and could fall off at any second now but he knew his wife was in trouble and she's more important than him. He struggled to get to the Blue garden where he found his parents and most of his friends. By the looks on their faces, they must have heard Luckily, his daughter, Mimi was with her grandparents and nothing happen to her but he was more worried than ever about her mother. Soon, Lady Blueberry and Lord Redbrick saw him and ran toward him, along with their friends

"Gnomeo! What happened!?" Lady B cried, noticing his son's injured arm.

"We heard screams and smashing from your garden!" Lord Blueberry says, worried

"They took Juliet! They kidnap her" Gnomeo manages to get out, throbbing in pain by his arm.

"Who kidnap my daughter?!" Lord Redbrick screamed with Marina, worried behind her husband.

"No time for questions. We have to call the cops and the GSI!"

"But you're hurt, son! We have to call an ambulance!" Lady B cried

"No, mum, I'm ok, but we have to call the police now! They smash and destroyed everything in my garden and they kidnap my wife, please, we have to call the police now!"

"DADDY!" Mimi shouted, running toward Gnomeo

Gnomeo struggles to bend down to her and embraces her "Mimi, my love. I'm so glad you're ok!" he hugs and kisses her.

"I was scared when I heard those scary noises that made me hide in the flower pot. And where's mummy?!" Mimi whimpers.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I will not let anyone hurt you or your mother, I'm here for you and I promise you that I will get mummy back"

"Where is she?" She started to cry

"Listen to me, Rosemary, I swear on what I most love in this world which you and your mum, I will get her back" he hugs and kisses her again.

"We'll take her inside. We'll watch over her" Benny says with his charming wife, Jazmin behind him.

Jazmin comes up and takes Mimi away by holding her hand "Come on, sweetie. You can go play with your cousins while the adults talk

It's been 2 hours since the attack and every gnome did everything they could to help with the investigation. Just for safety, all the children stayed inside the shed while the adults talked and fixed things up in the main garden. While Lady Blueberry was bandaging Gnomeo's wound on his arm but then his phone started ringing and he uses most of the little strength he has to answer.

"Hello. Gnomeo Blueberry here" he answers

"_I know who you are, you idiot. I can see that you're still alive, eh?" the voice from the other line says._

"Yes, who are you?" Gnomeo growls.

"_Just listen. Don't you dare call the cops. If you ever want to you your lassie, you're going to keep quiet, Blondie"_

"What do you want? WHAT DO YOU WANT?! You want me?"

"_No, but I want something close. I want revenge"_

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"_Oh, Gnomey, you´re so stupid that you really don't recognize my voice? Well, that's a mystery you will soon find out. And calm down, I'm going to take good care of the Little Red Riding Hood, ciao" _the stranger hangs up.

"NOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, DOG!" Gnomeo screams in anger

But it was too late, he already hanged up. Gnomeo was rage in fury as his mother and paramedics healed his injury on his arm. But he was more upset on letting this happen, putting his wife in danger that can get her killed. No matter how many times she has told him that she can handle herself, this was not one of those times to let her, this was time to go rescue her. A few minutes passed, and the GSI was in the garden to investigate as Lady B continues to heal her son wound.

"Mum, stop it! I don't want you to heal it!" he yells, jerking his arm away

"You need to attend it or it will get infected and fall off" Lady B huffs.

"I DON'T CARE, MUM!"

"Gnomeo, you need to calm down" Lord B says, trying o sit his son down.

"I can't! Not until the cops leave cause nobody called them!" Gnomeo yells.

"We're not going anywhere. We got a call about a kidnap and an attack in this garden" a cop gnome says to them.

"Thank you for coming but you can leave now. I don't want you guys in this!" Gnomeo yells, rudely.

"Mr. Blueberry, a crime has been committed; your garden is destroyed and a girl has been kidnapped" the cop says again.

"That kidnapped girl is my wife. And if they find out you guys are here, they're going to kill her. So listen to me clearly, if something happen to that girl, I will die. So, get out and stay out of this" he says serious.

**(In a dark pirate ship by the shore)**

While the police were still trying to investigate the crime, a slightly weak and unconscious Juliet was held in a dark cell on what seems to be is a pirate ship that was far away from her home, in fact, she wasn't in Stratford anymore.

Suddenly, a splash of water hit her face, causing her wake up in a fright and her red mermaid tail to appear. She breaths heavily and noticed that her arms were tied up and she had a tape over her mouth. She looks at her tail

"Welcome, Ms. Redbrick" she hears an aggressive voice.

She looks around until she sees a gnome, wearing black clothes and a ski mask over his face and he was holding a gun in his hands. His eyes were terrifying as he looks directly into hers.

"I know you're fully trained, Red. So don't even try to get any ideas on pulling a stunt. Plus, all the exits are block. So, if you try to escape, you'll die, it's that easy"

Juliet sends him an angry and nasty smirk, telling him that she is not afraid and that he is right when he said she was fully trained. If she wasn't tied up right now, she would literally kick off his head off his shoulders right now.

The good stand up as he looks down at her "Let's make a little phone call, shall we? Your boyfriend would like a proof that you're alive"

"_He's my husband, you imbecile!"_ Juliet screamed in her mind and through her muffed mouth.

"Eh, eh, eh, the quieter you are, the prettier you are, ok sweetie?" he threat as he marks down the phone number on his phone as he continues to speak. "You're going to tell him you're ok, and he should come over here to get you. Don't take this personal, I have nothing against you. But maybe I do but not important right now. It's with him who I have unfinished business. By seeing how much he cares about you, you're worth a lot of money to us. Especially with that tail that is worth billions" he says as he strokes her tail, making her jerk it away.

"But before I can experiment on you, I'm going to make a quick phone call"

The goon puts his phone over his ear, looking away from the Red brunette who already started her escape plan by slowly untying her hands from the rope behind her. She was scared for her husband and her daughter and the rest of her family. But what could have been the reason of this guy for kidnapping her just to take revenge on her Blue and what was the mystery between him and this kidnapper?

Back at in the garden of Stratford, all the Reds and Blue waited for some news or a sign of Juliet but no luck. Gnomeo was starting to get impatient as his mother continues to heal his wound. Soon a phone call was calling him but he didn't answer yet. A GSI patrol motion him to not answer yet until they finish setting up their headphones and recording devises to recognize the voice of the caller and track down the call from where the source is. When they were all set up, they tell him to answer the phone.

Regaining his strength, Gnomeo picks up the phone and answers. "What do you want?"

"_How much do you have?" he asks, asking for money._

"A lot" he lied "But I want a sign of life" he demands

"_Your little wife is fine, Bluey"_

"I want to speak to her. Put her on the phone!"

"_Ok, but just for a second"_ he gets up from his chair and goes to Juliet, he get down on his knees and takes off the tape of her mouth put points his gun at her. "Talk to him" he puts his phone in her ear.

She starts breathing really fast. "Gnomeo, Gnomeo, my love, are you ok? How's our daughter?" she says, desperate.

"My love, I'm fine, our daughter is fine too. But tell me, please, are you ok? Tell me what they're doing to you?! TELL ME!" Gnomeo pleads.

But before Juliet could answer any of his questions, the goon took the phone away from her "Gnomeo..."that is all she said through the line.

The goon put the phone back in his ear and spoke "There. You heard her"

"What do you want?" Gnomeo asked with anger in destructive tone.

"$5 millions of dollars" he states. "In 24 hours" and hangs up the phone.

Juliet gets shock, knowing that that kind of money of exaggeration and Gnomeo or nobody had that kind of money to pay for her rescue. What fury her the most is that she was being treated like an item you can buy at a store, but no, she proved herself to be more than that and she had no trouble on demonstrating it to this guy again. She was almost close on untying the big knot on the rope of her hands and continues her escape plan.

Hours passed since Jules finally got herself untied but she waited for the right moment to make her move and escape. Now was not the time yet, she heard that same goon coming in the room.

"Your food, sweetie" he said while carrying a tray of the most disgusting food she was ever seen. "You! Feed her!" he orders one of his men.

An even large and fat good, like Tybalt size got down on his knees in front of her. He sets down a bucket, filled with tiny fish and raw shrimps. She was starving and it all look tempting but she was in no mood to eat. The goon tries to put it in her mouth but she refuses to eat it.

The big goon tries again but keep failing "Come on! EAT!" He cried as he held the shrimp to her mouth.

But suddenly, Juliet opens her mouth and bites the goon's hand, long and hard, leaving a teeth marks on it as he cries in pain "AAAHH! SLUT!" he screams but he was soon interrupted.

That's when Juliet made her move on kicking the large goon in the stomach and used her Kung-Fu with her legs and fists and any technique to go against any goon that gets in her way, showing that she's tougher that what they thought she was. She took out at least 4 goons and was in the clear until the main goon from earlier came from behind her, pointing his gun at her, directly on her forehead.

"I don't want to hurt you, princess. Not now knowing that you worth $5 million bucks. But most of all that you mean a lot to that Blue idiot" he passes his gun down her body, pulling down a little her sun dress but she kicks him in the place no guy wants to be hit and she pulls up her dress back.

"Don't you touch me, you disgusting dog!" she threats, in a deadly way while struggling to break free.

"Ah! A little feisty, aren't you? I can see why Gnomeo chose you out of all the dull and pathetic Blue girls in the Blue garden. I can see he wanted something different and something more exciting"

He gestures to his men to leave the room and he pushed Juliet up against a wall and ties her up again and putting another tape on her mouth. She continues to fight, without caring he continues to point his gun at her.

"But you know what? Personally, I don't like bad girls but there is something about you that I find so irresistible" he takes of the tape off her mouth.

"Don't you dare come near me!"

"I always liked you, Juliet" he stroke her cheek but she pulls away from him.

"How do you know me?"

"I have always known you. I always spend every day and night, looking through a hole and watching you do everything"

"You've been spying on me, you psycho?"

"Call me what you want but you were suppose to be mine until that imbecile of Gnomeo stole you away from me"

"Who are you?" she grins in anger

"You more than anybody should know. But I will tell you something about me. Have you ever been in the hands of Pirate Captain?" he smirks evilly under his mask.

Juliet's widen eye in horror. Pirates were the sworn enemies of mermaid. As long as she could remember, pirates were always sailing the seas in search of mermaids. Their magical sea artefacts were their obsession for rick and power. But the biggest treasure pirates were always after was the mermaid herself by their tails. The scales of the tails held tiny sparkling pearls that were worth billions each one. And Juliet's tail was unique since she was half human. She feared this pirate for her tail but mostly her family since pirates are extremely dangerous and aggressive.

"Just look at that tail. Just as breath-taking as the mermaid herself" he moved his hand from her waist down to her tail fin, making Juliet gag.

"Don't touch me, you perv!"she screams, trying to jerk her tail away from him.

"Fine, I'll stop... for now but I want to ask you a favor. You see, I'm a little low on cash to pay my crew and pay for other things I have. So, will you help a fellow pirate out by lending me some of your cash$"he grins

"NEVER! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screams harder in his face.

Then the pirate goon takes out a sharp knife from his pocket and bends down to her tail. He admires the sparkle of the scales; he then uses the knife to scrap off a scale. Juliet let out a grunt in pain, it was like a hard pinch when her scales are being cut off. She looks down and sees purple blood coming out the empty spot **(A/: Yes, mermaid blood is purple)**

"Will you look at the glow? It's the glow of billions" he says admiring the pearl inside the scale.

"Who the hell are you?! You're more than just a pirate that wants my scales. You seem to be taking this more personal than just business" she growls, breathing heavily by lack of water to survive.

"You're right but that doesn't matter! You never noticed me. You only had eyes for Gnomeo. But now I have you here, under my position. And to think, they never let me go near you"

He tries to make a move on her but she pulls away and struggles to break free again but he holds her tight with a strong grip. "Don't reject me! Or you're going make things worse than what they already are!" he yells and tries again to make his move but make the mistake on putting his head under her mouth where she used her teeth to pull off his mask, revealing his face and she is shock by who it is!

"Oh my gosh, it's you. Mercutio"

Mercutio got furious but he could do anything about it, she knew who he was. "Yes, it's me, Juliet. The Indigo Blue gnome that has lived in that crummy Blue garden for years and has been secretly in love with the Red leader's daughter but nobody cared because I was forbidden to go near you. But then Gnomeo had more luck than I did, I guess. And it's too bad you recognized me because now I'm going to have to kill you"

"Is this why you kidnap me? Why you destroyed my garden? Nearly hurting all of my friends and family? ALMOST KILLING MY HUSBAND?!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT! You have no idea how much it furies me when you call him that! He was never meant to have you! I had always loved you, Juliet, I loved your beauty, your bravery, your strength, your independence, I even loved your fish tail, and I never cared you were a Red or a freaky mermaid but you chose to be with the demon of Gnomeo. But this not just about you, I have other debts I have to resolve with Gnomeo, it is an old debt we have, many years ago before you came into the picture"

"I have notice you, Mercutio! I just never loved you like I love Gnomeo. He has always told me how good friends you 2 both were and that he never meant that the Blue garden banish you for your antics and mischievous ways"

He then chuckles "I see he told you our little secret. For that, I'm going to kill you because if I do that, it will kill Gnomeo in where it hurts him most"

"THEN KILL ME! KILL ME!" She screams, bravely and leaning her forehead against the gun.

"Don't! Don't do that. It makes me like you even more, Little Red" he leans closer to her which was grossing her out. He grabs on to her white T-shirt and rips it apart, showing the top part of her bathing suit. She breathes heavenly, wanting to cover herself but she was tied up.

"Stay away from me, Mercutio!" she threats

"You're so beautiful that I don't know where to start" he puts his finger under her chin and tighten his grip on her neck, but she wasn't scare. "Keep this in mind that I will murder your Blue but first I will have you dead or alive"

"YOU'RE A FILTHY SLOP!"

But Mercutio doesn't answer, he just tighten his grip on her and starts kissing her neck in a violent end disgusting way. Juliet tried to get away from him but it was no use. As she continues to struggle, Juliet finally gets one of her hands free and places it on Mercutio's face to push him away but his face started to burn by the heat of her hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" he screams in pain, pushing her hand away from his face.

Juliet was relief but still disgusted and furious but then gets surprised by what she just did; she's never seen a power like this before. Maybe it was a new one. Mercutio splashes some water on his face to cool down the heat, letting out a HIZZ & smoke coming from the mark. Mercutio looks at himself in the mirror and is horrified by the hideous burned mark on the right side of his face. He looks back at Juliet, furious and she is horrified at his hideous face, more than before.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" He screams, tossing and smashing everything in sight.

Juliet looks away, try not to make Mercutio any angrier than he already was. She wish she could answer the strange power she just saw but sadly, she was just as confused and shocked as he was. She kept breathing heavily, her skin was getting dry, she needed water to survive since was still in mermaid form. But since she manages to get one of her hands free, she used it to dry her tail and get her legs back. At least one of her troubles were over, all what's left is escape this pirate lunatic!

"Whatever I did, you deserve it for everything you did! Gnomeo and his garden are good people! They were your family! They would be ashamed if they find out the kind of gnome you've become" she screams

"They're not my family. They banished me from far from the city for 10 bloody years, all by the fault of your Blue!"

"It was for the best, Mercutio!"

"Best for who? For you? Or for Gnomeo? For him to make his move on my girl?"

"Not even in my worst nightmare I will be your girl! Not even by force! And me and Gnomeo met a few years after you got banished, which means he didn't knew I excited before we met"

"True, but not only you made the mistake on marrying him. You had a daughter with him, the child that I have dreamt of you and I having one day. The child that should have been mine all these years"

"Oh my god! You're completely insane!"

"Yes, by my lack of revenge and massive love for you"

"This isn't love! It's an obsession! And so is your lack of revenge against Gnomeo and the Blues just sick in your head!"

"Which will happen very soon when he come to rescue you. And since I have to be a good host, I'll give you some privacy to think over your choices"

"What choices?"

"I have 2 choices for you to save your little Blue and family. 1. Give me more of your scales, or 2. Give me the Star of Hope" he grins, evilly as he tied her up again to the post.

Juliet gasps by the 2 words. "The Star?! How do you know about that star?!" she says, nervously.

"I know a lot of things, Juliet. And I know that you are the keeper of that Sta. So, I'll give you half an hour to decide & if you try any of your tricks like earlier, let's just say, there will be red and purple blood coming your way" he threats. "Think of it & I hope you make the right choice, sweetheart" he blows her a kiss but she gags, making her throw up in her mouth.

When Mercutio finally left, Juliet fell back against the pole, finally letting out her tears. How can this be happening? Since he was a pirate, she understood what he wanted and that were her scales to get filthy rich but she needed her scales to survive like she needed water to stay alive. But she can worry about that later. Right now she worried and scared her the most was the safety of her husband and her family, she wouldn't forgive herself if Mercutio and his pirate gang hurt them. Only she and her mother know how to negotiate with pirates and know what they're capable of off. They both had they own unique and different experiences which were horrible. She even had a purple spot on her right leg, it must be from when Mercutio cut her scale, it still hurts. But her pain was least she cared about.

"_Help me, my Blue. I hope you're ok"_ she thought in her mind as a tear went down her cheek and fell to the floor as more came out, worrying that her Blue might be in trouble or worst.

**OOOOH, I LIKE PIRATES! I DO LIKE A GOOD SWACHBUCKLER TALE (Did I say it right?)**

**Anyways, I want u guys to know that I might write a TMNT fanfic in some near future cause I've had this idea in a dream. And I'm a HUGE turtle fan & I'm planning on seeing the movie in theathers (PS. I do not like Megan Fox!) But I still wanna see it. I was even watching the nick series while writing this. My favourite turtles are Donatello & Mikey. BOO-YA KASHAW!**

**Well, I'll leave u guys to it as I write a little more on my other stories & be the host of a BBQ party in mi casa. I LOVE U GUYS!**

**-Ur fellow turtle  
MIKEY! I mean, MICKEY!* **


	5. 5 Wherever You Might Be, I'll Be There

**HEY HEY, GUYS! OK, I'm sorry for not updating lately but u guess it, college stuff AGAIN! IT'S KILLING ME AND IT'S ONLY BEEN 3 WEEKS, I THINK! But I can't complain much, it's been fun when u don't have homework or meetings. THANKS FOR ALL UR AMOR & SUPPORT FOR ME, MY BROS & BUDS! I LOVE U ALL TO BITS & I'LL ALWAYS BE LOYAL TO U AS U R AWESOME TO ME! XOXOOXOXXO XD ;D**

**And I know it;'s a little early but I already started & almost finished doing my Halloween costume for next month, It's looking AWESOME! & NO, I WILL NOT SAY WHAT IT IS Til Halloween week (Is that a thing?) My new buddy, Rebecca is helping me make the accessory it brings (she' awesome at doing costume & she's kinda like me, a fellow Disney fanatic!) So, yeah, it's really fun doing a costume I know everybody will like, not even my parents know what it is. Only my roomie knows what it is and she loves the idea! (& NO! She will not tell, she's loyal on her word & to me!) So, don't even dare going to her! ;D**

**Well, on with the pirate/mermaid/spy show! :D (OOPS! :/)**

**5. Wherever You Might Be, I'll Be There**

_Juliet's POV_

_(Flashback)_

_It was middle of December and the garden was covered in white glowing snow. The fresh snow covered the entire garden and the pond was frozen solid, good enough for ice skating. The Red gnomes were enjoying the fun of this mini Winter Wonderland. I heard their cheers of happiness and it crushed me. I was only 9 years old, locked in isolation in my room next to my pedestal in the far dark corner of the garden. I had a good reason why I locked myself away; it was to prevent myself of hurting anybody in my family or garden, especially my brother, Willy. At that time, I only thought of him after the incident happened. I accidentally hurt him with y powers and since then I shut him out of my life._

_I stayed frozen behind my pedestal when I heard footsteps coming, I knew it was him cause he always _

"_Jules?" I heard my older brother, Willy knocking on my "door". "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, sis, let's go and play!" he knocks on my door, waiting for me to answer it but I never did._

"_I never see you anymore. Come out of there and let's go and play. You're always back there. __It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're no. I just wish you would tell me why cause I don't understand. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman if you don't want to. We can always do something you want. What do you say, sis?"_

_I clearly heard his pleads. I tried to held back my tears but it aques my heart and didn't had another choice than say "Go away, Willy"_

Guillermo frowns with pure sadness and softly nods his head. "Okay, bye..." he signs sadly.

_A few years a have passed, and our sibling "relationship" has gotten_

"Hey, sis! It's me! It's snowing again! Do you wanna build a snowman with me? Or ride our lawnmowers around the alley! I just really think some company is overdue, I'm getting super bored and lonely on my own. I'm so lonely that I started talking to the statues and to Tybalt, it's not very pleasant. It gets a little lonely, all these empty pavements,

_Just watching the hours tick by...  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)"_

_By the time I turn 15 & he turned 18, our mother "died" and it crushed us both. Our Dad wasn't in the position to give him support, nobody did. So he gave it another sad try and get support from me. Willy called to me as if he was knocking on a door and I couldn't answer. I was wearing black clothes because at that time I also thought my mother was gone and truly hurt she was. I heard him approach_

"_Juliet?"  
__  
__"Please, I know you're back there. People are asking where you've been. They say "have courage", and that "it will get better" and I'm trying to. I know you most be hurting too, I'm right out here for you, just let me in. Besides our Dad, we only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?"_

"_Do you wanna build a Snowman?"_

_Even if it was a simple needy plead, it hurts me inside that I couldn't fulfil it, I couldn't say yes to him. All he wanted was some company and I give it to him. I look around me, still being hold a prisoner by the demon pirate, Mercutio. I have a poor chance, I'll be getting out of this alive since he's after more than just my tail, he wants my star and it some way that star was my protector as I am to it. It not only protected me, it protected my family and every living creature in the sea. And losing it will be chaotic! And if I have to die to protect it, so be it. Yet, that plead was what kept us together and apart all these years. _

My tears and thoughts were interrupted by some footsteps coming down deck. I don't even dare to look up, I knew it was Mercutio, or Captain Mercutio as he's now called by his crew. I wasn't scared of him or his pirates men, I've learned how o deal with pirates before, long story! I learned that their not pirates like in the fairytales I read to Mimi, _God I miss her_.

There are all kinds of pirates, some are evil, wicked, tricky, and murderous, thieving, and other like to cheat but still can have a heart. Pirates are much worse than anybody could think. But Mercutio was not one of those; he's the worst of them all. He's a hunter and killer of mermaids.

"Better get comfortable, dearie. Eat up cause I got work to do later, those beautiful scales won't scarp themselves of you or will they?" he says to me, passing me a tray with slob he calls "food".

I stayed with my legs up and still wouldn't look at him "What have you become, Mercutio. How did you even turn into the captain of your own pirate crew?"

"That, my dear, is classified information. Let's just say I know a lot about mermaids. I've had a history with them"

"Were you married to one? Poor of her" I scoff.

"Not exactly but I did have a certain complicated relationship with her majesty, Queen Cordelia" he playfully bows down and I let out a soft gasp.

Queen Cordelia?! How the hell does he know about her?! Pirates are not even suppose to know we have a powerful Queen who control the waves and climate, she can create storm to sink ships when they are a threat to us, especially pirate ships. Queen Cordelia and I have a history but nobody, only my mother, knew about my connection with royalty.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I had to act like I didn't know her, even though, I knew her more than anybody in her kingdom.

"Don't play dumb with me, lass. I know you and her share a sweet bond that connects everything in the sea. You are like the child she could never have in all her years"

"That's a nice theory but sadly for you, I've never met the Queen. Nobody has seen her in years!"

"That's what you want me to believe. True, she did disappeared for a while to protect her kingdom back then but now she's return because she senses a threat like me coming to steal what she can't live without. The one object that kepps her magic, her power and her life. Her seashell amulet"

The Seashell Amulet is a very powerful object; it's been givien down centuries to mermaid royalty. Queen Cordelia can control her power with it, and if it's taken away from her, she dies and the sea life dies with her! Mercutio can never have that! And for that to never happen, he can never know the queen's new kingdom location.

"The what omelette? I do like a good omelette with ham and cheese in the morning with a side of bacon and orange juice" I joke, pretending to not listen or care or know to what he is talking about.

But my joke made him angry "STOP PLAYING STUPID WITH ME, LITTLE MERMAID! I know you know where is the Queen hiding, so either tell me or I'll scar that pretty little face of yours" he threat as he lightly pressed his dagger against my face.

"You're sick in the head if you think I know any of this garbage!" I spit in his face.

"And how to you explain the Star, huh?! How did you became it's protector in the first place!? No ordinary mermaid doesn't get the honor. That honor is the Queen's decision, she picks the mermaid or merman of her choice, she must have seen something extremely special in you to give it to you"

"How I got the star and became it's protector is none of your corner! And you're wasting your time because I know nothing of what you're talking about!"

"Is that so? Well then, you wouldn't mind if I make a cash retrieve"

I was confused by what he said but then I understand what he meant when he pulled out his dagger. He grabbed a cup of water and splashed it over me, my tail appears. Mercutio sticks his dagger on my tail and scraps off at least 3 scales. He didn't have mercy on me, and why would he!? I cried in pain as blood came out and left an empty space where he scraped off. That's not going to look good when I get my legs back and how knows when my scales will grow back.

What does he think I am? His personal bank!? No matter how much $$$ he takes from me, I won't say anything. I need to stay strong for me, for my family, the Queen and her kingdom. I am more than loyal to her and I wouldn't dream of betraying her. But I can tell that Mercutio wasn't going to give up until I say something, which I won't.

"So, if you don't want to me fresh sushi any time soon, I suggest you stop being so stubborn and tell me what I need to know" he grabs my neck and started chocking me.

"Go to hell!" I growl. Since I was in mermaid form and I have gills, breathing is a trouble for me right now but I have to hold on for my sake.

I saw fire in his fire but it didn't scare me. "Then I'll just have to skin you alive"

"Go ahead, kill me. But I'm not much of use to you if I'm dead. Dead, alive, you can skin all the scales you want from my tails but either way I'm not telling you anything"

"We shall see, dearie. Right now, I need to get my ship set up for the arrival of a special guest" he says, walking away and putting on his Captain Hook-like hat on.

"What are you going to do?" I asked serious and slightly worried.

He stops at the doorway and looks back at me "Let's just say that when your Blue takes one step on my ship, he's dead" he chuckles evilly and leaves.

"NOOOOOOOO! DON'T HURT HIM! MERCUTIO, PLEASE!" I struggle to break free but it was useless to go anywhere with this tail.

I crawled to the door but was locked. I sobbed uncontrollably and pleaded on the door. I didn't want the love of my life to pay for something that didn't involve him; this was about me and my past. Mercutio wanted me & what I know of what he's searching for. I shouldn't have let Gnomeo dragged into this and now he's going to die because of me.

**(Back at the Blue Garden)**

Things were getting tense by the second in both gardens. It's been hours since the authorities got involved in this case. They said to stay here and wait for news, but that didn't stop Gnomeo. He took this as a personal matter and was determine to get his wife back, no matter what, even if he has to die for her. His parents and the others were trying o reason with him to not do anything that can him and Juliet in anymore danger, but he didn't listen. If those crooks wanted $$$, he'll give them $$$.

"I can't believe this is happening again" Lord R grunts angrily for his daughter.

"They said we're going have to wait until they make another call" Lady Blueberry says.

"For what? To make an exchange of money that we don't have for the life of my daughter?" Marina cried.

"I promise you that I will get her back, Ms. Redbrick. I have my suspicions on who might kidnap her" Gnomeo growls.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier, Gnomeo?" Lady B asks.

"Oh yeah, what could have you done, mum? I failed on protecting the love of my life and mother of my daughter. And I'm going to go rescue her" Gnomeo starts to leave but the other followed to stop him.

"You?" Lord R was surprised.

"You're going to kill, my boy! And I won't allow that!"

"What Else can I do, Dad! I can't just wait here while they're torturing her or ready to kill her! I would never forgive myself if they hurt the mother of my child!" Gnomeo huffs, angry.

"But Gnomeo, you're hurt!" Lady B exclaim.

"I don't care, mum! The only thing I want is Juliet by my side again! I know that in the past, you guys went against our love but we didn't care and you know it. You 2 can't even imagine how much I love that girl. The only thing I want is to go where she is and rescue her because I'm capable of doing things I never imagine doing, like risking my life and freedom for example. So understand that! I love her with my heart and soul. Where ever she might be, I'll be there. If it's a horrible and dark place where she might be, I'll be there... by her side.

"Wait, cous. You can't just go over there by yourself!"

"Than you, Benny" Lady B thanks

"... unharmed. You're need a weapon or something to catch them by surprise!"

"Wait, what did you say Benny?" Lady B gaps in shock

"And I know just the person who can help you" Benny grins "Follow me" and Gnomeo followed him.

The small gnome guided his cousin out the garden, out of the alley and walked a short walk until they made it to Benny's garden where he lived with his 4 children but since they were all back playing and under the protection of their family member, the garden was quiet and empty, well, almost empty.

Benny takes out his phone and waits for an answer.

"_Hello?" it was Jazmin's voice_

"Hey, love, it's me. Are you home?"

"_Yeah, I'm just in the weaponry, polishing and working on my laser cannons"_

"Hmm, that's something you hear everything day from your wife's To-Do list" Benny said sarcastically and Jazmin rolls her eyes. "Anyways, I have Gnomeo here with me and we need your help"

"Ok, I'll be up in a second"

She hangs up. Jazmin takes off her gloves and goggles as she sets down the heavy and shiny laser gun back on its place on the wall. She admires and was proud of every weapon she had in her vault. The spy steps inside her tube which sucked her up the living room of her home. She steps out and the tube goes back down. Jazmin finds the boys outside and walks over to them.

"Hello boys" she greets

"There she is! My girl, the spy next door!" Benny picks her up and twirls her with a kiss

"Shh, Benny, Spy life is supposed to be a secret!" she pinches his arm.

"Sorry, babe" he grunts.

"Hey Jazmin, I need your help" Gnomeo steps in.

"I'm guessing about what happened with Jules, huh?" She asks and he nods

"Wait, you knew?"

"Yeah, I know. I've been doing my own little research but somehow I can't get her location without a clue or something I can use"

"What do you need? I want to help get my wife back"

"I've been having a few difficulties tracking her down but the chip is malfunctioning, probably there isn't any signal where they have her or the probably found it and got rid of it"

"Hold on, you chipped Juliet?" Gnomeo asks, slightly shock and angry

"Oh, I chipped her because I love her. Plus, the chip in her, it's inside the necklace I gave her and she listen to me by never taking it off. But I lost her signal after an hour when they dragged her away"

"So, what do you need me to do?"

"I need something that belongs to her. Anything at all, something small"

"Wait, I think I have what you need" Gnomeo reaches into his back pocket and pulls out what looked like a hairbrush. "Here's Juliet's hairbrush with some of her hair.

Benny and Jazmin look at him with weird awkward looks "What?"

"Why do you have Juliet's hairbrush in your pocket? Do you carry that everywhere you do"

"Just on some occasions, maybe. I like to smell her scent after she brushes her hair. Why? Is that weird?"

"You are all kinds of a weird creepy stalker, mate" Benny comments.

"Like you wouldn't take anything of your wife's"

"No wonder I've been missing a few stuff from my drawers" Jazmin jokes, even though, it was true and it made Benny blush red.

"Well, give me the brush and I'll have Juliet's location in a few seconds"

"Wait, I want to go with you"

Jazmin thought for a second and nods "Fine, but I need you 2 to put on these blindfolds" she gives them 2 blindfolds.

The guys were confused but it was better to not questions her. They put on the blind folds and she takes them by their hands and guided them to another part of the garden where was very secretive and a little dark. Jazmin stops by the sight of a tree and a large rock next to it. The rock was secretly had a key pad inside. Jazmin punched in a code with 5 digits and suddenly, another glass tube appeared from inside the tree. Jazmin guided the guys inside the tree as they went down some sets until they stopped, feeling a white light on them.

"Are we dead? Is this heaven?" Gnomeo panicked as they took off their blindfolds, aweing at the large armoury.

"Nope, but I do see an angel" Benny smirks at Jazmin from across the room. Gnomeo smacks him silly by his comment.

"Welcome to my lair, boys" she gloats as she quickly got to work. "Now that I have a sample of Juliet, I'll have her location in just about..." BING! "...now".

Her super computer displayed a map, near the ocean and a red light was blinking on the edge. Jazmin gave it a zoom and appeared a pirate ship?

"Pirates? Pirates took Juliet?" Benny asks, confused.

"Strange? I've expected something common, not fairy-tale-ish" Jazmin shrugs.

"Who cares?! I don't care if that's the Jolly Roger with Captain Hook or Captain Jack Sparrow! They have my wife and I will murder each one of them if they put a hand on her, I'll rib off their throats"

"Hold on there, cous! You can't just go over there and expect them to give her back to you, they're pirates! Haven't you seen the movies?!"

"He's right, Gnomeo. Maybe it's best to not let the police know about this either. It's best I cal the Cheif and send backup over here, this is more serious than I thought"

"So, I just sit here and wait for them to come?"

"Not exactly, I think you can take the lead until we get there. We spies always have an early strategy that can lead to a sneak attack, follow me" Jazmin walks over to an empty wall until she pushes a button and A LOT of different kinds of bombs came out.

"WHOA! I love your toys, Jaz!"

"Thanks but they're not for playing, these are special bombs. They look like bombs but they're not but can easily switch to real bombs when they sense it's necessary" Jazmin takes out from the wall a casual-looking jacket.

"Then what's the point of using bombs if they're not going to blow up?"

"Because you are going to be the bomb"

"Secret agent say what?" Gnomeo got nervous.

"Yep. This jacket has 12 small bombs inside it, all you have to do is say a code that will activate the bombs and will blow up in 5 minutes. Plus, I will put a tracking chip to make sure your location is" Jazmin hands him the jacket and Gnomeo nervously put it on, fits like a glove.

"Ok, and once I'm in, then what?" he asks.

"All you have to do is go in, threat them with the bombs, come out with Jules and we go in"

"But these won't really explode, right?"

"Not unless you trigged the code"

"What's the code?"

"No, too risky to tell you, it's better you not know it" she says in a none-trustworthy tone.

"Ok, thanks for everything, Jaz"

"Just remember, get in, threat, get out, that's it. Even a rookie can follow those steps"

"Gee, thanks" he says sarcastically but didn't argue. "Hold on, there's 1 mor ething. This ingrates asked for #5 million dollars. Where am I going to get that kind of money in an hour?"

"No prob" Jazmin presses another button on her deskop and a large bag filled with cash appeared from the floor, surprising the boys.

"Please, tell me you didn't rob a bank" Benny says, worried.

"Sorry, not allowed to say" she jokes but they take it serious. "Oh, relax, it's not real money. It looks relax but it's not. Just give them this, get out and we'll come in, got it?" Jazmin makes them wear blindfolds again to get out of her armory and back up to the garden and she then hands him the bag.

"Loud and clear, ma'am. Thanks for everything" Gnome takes the bag

"Great, I'll star6t preparing the troops and meet you there in 15 minutes"

"Hold on, Gnomeo, this is crazy! The money isn't enough and you want to pay for the rescue on fake money?" Benny cried as he carries a big bag, filled of Monopoly money.

"Yes, Benny. Is the only option I have left! I can't waste any more time!" Gnomeo turns to leave but gets stop by some voices.

"There you guys are! We've been looking for you guys!" Tybalt cried a she and the others came in the garden. _Really bad timing, Gnomeo grunts._

"Gnomeo, where are you going with that?" Lord Blueberry asks, noticing the large bag.

"I'm going after my wife" the blue says serious and explains the plan of the rescue with Jazmin and Benny's help.

But the others thought it was a bad idea "Are you crazy? What if they find out? They're going to kill her without thinking it twice"

"They're going have to kill me first before they get to her" Gnomeo says.

"It will be much safer of you gave that to the GSI, boy" Lord Redbrick steps in, thinking the same thing if it meant putting his daughter in danger.

"No, I'm going. They want me. And I am not letting those cops ruin my plan. I assure you that I am bring Juliet back alive"

"Gnomeo, for heave sakes, leave the money and let the police rescue Juliet" Lady Blueberry exclaims, trying to talk him out of it.

"I'm not trusting Juliet's life in anybody's hands. I will rescue her!"

And with that final statement, Gnomeo grabbed what he needed and set out to find his Red. Thanks to the map Jazmin gave him, it wasn't difficult for him to find the place and location. He just hoped this doesn't end in disaster because if anything happens to his Juliet, he wouldn't know how to move on without her, especially if her death was his fault.

**(Back at the pirate ship)**

It was almost time to set sail. Mercutio looked over and over his maps and compass, he's been looking them for hours and even days, trying to find a certain mermaid kingdom that was well hidden. Not because it was underwater, but it was

"Captain, the sails are ready and the crew is set up. We're ready to set sail" a short man with a white beard with an eye patch says.

"Not yet, Rocky. I'm this close to finding our destination but what we need is a guide"

"You mean the mermaid girl, captain"

"Exactly, men. She is our ticket to the mermaid kingdom. But she's as stubborn as coral & sadly, I find that irresistible of her"

"What do you want us to do, Captain?"

"Nothing just yet. But I will tell you can do for later when I order it, I want you and the men to go to storage cell and get one of the spare anchor and bring it on the deck with the little mermaid doll" he smirks.

"Are you planning on throwing her off board"

"No, Rocky. I have something else on mind for her. on the mean time, it's almost time to get the money delivery for her. We can't risk any mistakes. This Blue is a tricky one, I know him better than anyone"

"Calm down, captain, he'll come"

"Remember. Take the money but don't kill the Blue. I'll deal with him personally"

"And the girl?"

They look down at Juliet who was tied up with her knees up when she turned back into a human and her mouth muffled. Then Mercutio walks closer to her and points his pistol down at her.

"What's best is that we kill her. If we kill her now, Gnomeo will still think she's alive once you leave for the money and come out and finally make him pay. And we'll escape with money"

Then Juliet started screaming lightly though the tape, trying to get Mercutio's attention. It was if she wanted to scream something at him but at the same time inform him. She understood the entire plan and in her opinion, it was idiot and their moron captain, typical.

"What do you want?" he says. He gets down on his knees and pulls the tape off her mouth, seeing anger in her eyes.

"Listen, I know what you want and I understand your plan. And let me just say, it's the stupidest and plan ever! So, I going to help you guys because I feel sorry for you that you can't came up with a better plan! You guys are idiots and your plans are pathetic, I've organize better plan of attack better than you! and let me tell you, Gnomeo is not going to give a penny if you kill me. He's not gonna be convinced with a single recording of my voice. Your plan will fail if you kill me now"

"Ok, smart fish, let's say I did listen to you but that doesn't mean I won't. During my time of disappearance, I've had time to spare and plan this entire thing out. Getting your idiot Blue was just a strategy to begin my plan but the rest you already know it because you're going to lead me to the greatest treasure a pirate dreams on getting his hands on, either you like it or not"

"You won't find it. No human can survive crossing the border where this kingdom is" she acted out.

"True, only merfolk can get in. That's why I need you, so you can get me in"

"YOU'RE INSANE! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY FAMILY!"

"You won't betray them! You're just going to give me a tour of the Queen's majestic kingdom that's filled with treasure and power beyond anything in the universe"

"You're also insane that I'm going to lead you there! I don't even know where it is!" she lied.

"You will. I have just thing that will make you obey"

Mercutio looks into his desk drawer and pulls out a scary black box and pulls out what's inside it. A small vial with a black & purple liquid inside. The front of the vial had a skeleton and cross bones on it. Juliet gasps in horror, knowing what that is. It was a mermaid poison, but this poison didn't just kill mermaids, it does much worst that Juliet doesn't want to imagine what Mercutio will do with it. This poison was really rare since the owner died years ago. If a human drinks this poison, it doesn't do much just make them sick for a few days. But for mermaids, it makes the weak at first but them it turns them, into uncontrollable monsters, only to obey it's master.

Juliet schutched herself to a far corner to get away "Is that...?" she gasps, panicking.

"It is, dearie. What merfolk fear more than anything: Ursula's Ink" he awes at the glow of the vial.

"Where did you get that? Ursula's been dead for more than a century" she points out the truth.** (A/N: Don't get confused with Little Mermaid. I'll explain later)**

"Let's just say, that I've been saving it for a special occasion, for a special someone" Mercutio takes out a injection and dips it into the vial. The poison goes up the injection, making Juliet even more nervous.

"What are you doing? Get that away from me!" she screamed.

He grabs her arm "Now be a good little guppy and hold still. I will say this won't hurt, but I'd be lying" he smirks.

But gets interrupted just before he sticks the needle in "Captain, he's here!" a pirate burst in.

Mercutio sighs in disappointment by getting interrupted but then stands back up "This will just have to wait, I guess" he puts the vial and injection back inside the box and puts it away back the drawer.

He looks back at Juliet and pulls her up by force "Now the real fun beginning!" he chuckles evilly. With an order gesture, 2 pirates dragged Juliet up to the deck as Mercutio prepared his pistol with extra bullets.

Up on the deck, Gnomeo kept his anger steady for now as he was surrounded by ugly and filthy pirates with scars, bruises and certain missing body parts. This was no place for girl like his wife.

"Here she is" he sees 2 pirates dragging Juliet up and setting her down on the floor.

Gnomeo wastes no time in running to her "Juliet! My love! Are you ok?" he kissed her, desperately and checking if she was hurt.

Luckily, she didn´t "No, I'm fine. But you need to go, this is a trap set for you!" she pleads

"No, I'm not leaving you! Who did this to you?" he asks.

But another voice answers his question "WELL, LONG TIME NO SEE, GNOMEO, OLD PAL!" Mercutio came out from his dark room. Gnomeo's eyes widen by this pirate Captain but that's what didn't surprise him, under that Captain jacket and hat, he recognized his old friend from anywhere!

"Mercutio?" Gnomeo was shocked!

Mercutio grins "TA-DA! Yeah, it's me!"

"You're alive? After all these years?"

"Aye, mate, I know, it's been too long"

"Why are you doing this? Why did you take my wife?"

"I have my own reasonable reasons, mate. But if you must know, I took your little gem because she has and knows something I need. But you've probably seen that she's a stubborn as a rock but I don't care, I have another ways to making her talk"

"You don't have to do this, Mercky. I understand your hate and anger but this can all be fixed if you just..."

"Oh shut up, will you? I always hated when you babbled and never shut up. But now, I have a chance to change that" Mercutio takes out his pistol and points at Gnomeo.

"NO! Stop, Mercutio! This doesn't concern him, you want is me, you want to know what I know!" Juliet steps in, before Mercutio could shoot Gnomeo.

"Relax, angelfish, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to kill him, it's something I've been wanting to do for a long time"

"What happened that day was not my fault, Mercky!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! And it was, it was your fault that day! But that doesn't matter now cause I got your greatest treasure and she will lead me to the greatest treasure a pirate like me can dream of" he smirks.

"What is he talking about, Jules?"

"A treasure, a treasure that's sacred to mermaids and can't be disturbed. You can't have it, Mercutio. It is cursed as it is blessed. You can never control that kind of power!" she yells in his face.

"That's a matter of opinions, sweetie" the captain grins at her again. "Didn't she tell you, Gnomey? Your little wife here is a mythical sea creature that's half human and half fish. A mermaid"

"I already knew that" Gnomeo glares

"But she didn't tell you that she's a powerful one. a keeper of magical antiques and has a special bond with the Big Fish herself, The Queen"

"You're a princess or something?" Gnomeo asks/whispers to her

Juliet shakes her head "No. I've only heard of the queen"

"LIES! I know you know her like that back of your hand and you know where she is!" Mercutio yelled, gripping more on his pistol.

"Even if I did, why would I tell you about her?! So, you can kill her and the ocean life and all the merfolk? Including me" Juliet frowns, knowing that's true.

"That's it, I've had it up to her with both of you. This is the end. Both of you are going to die if you don't give me what I want" he turns back at Gnomeo "And you, for betraying me and you for choosing him instead of me & the other reasons, sweetie" he glares at her.

"Calm down, Mercutio. Let's talk about this first" Gnomeo reasons

Mercutio glares "I have nothing to say to you, imbecile"

"Ok, don't talk but just let me show you something" he says.

Gnomeo unbuttons the golden clip of his waistcoat and pulls away the left side where inside his pocket was a small black box with a small red and green lights. Mercutio and his men were confused, even Juliet until he finally said what it was. It was the bomb jacket Jazmin gave him earlier!

"If I die, we're all dying" he threats. The box was a small but powerful bomb! And just my pushing the red button it could go on in an instant! It made Mercutio nervous but not afraid.

"You wouldn't dare, Gnomeo. You never had guts to pull anything like this" he glares.

"You're right but there's a first time for everything, Mercky. And kidnapping my wife is one of the reasons of why I should kill you right now"

"YOU IDIOTS! Why didn't you check him?!" Mercutio yells in anger at his crew.

"Hey, you're the brains in this crew, you're the captain. Why didn't you think of that?" one of them yelled back but then Mercutio shoots him to shut up! This scared the couple and the rest of the crew.

Mercutio glares back at Gnomeo "I have to admit, Gnomey. You became sneakier than I remembered. You could make a very good pirate"

"I'm not interested. And the main reason is that I learned this from a professional" he winks at Juliet and she sends him a small smile.

"ENOUGHT AND EVERYBODY OUT! This is between me and this idiot!" Mercutio orders and the crew obeys by leaving the ship or going into the room or cellars, leaving the trio alone.

"I always thought of you like a brother, Mercky but you must understand that what happened between us in the past was for your own good, your actions were getting WAY of hand"

"I did what I had to for people to notice me. You always were the 1# gnome, just because you were the revenger and a show off, that's why everybody liked and admire you" Mercutio states the facts, clicking his pistol.

"Careful, Gnomeo. He's a dangerous pirate. Pirates are mermaid's biggest enemies. He wants the scales of my tail!" Juliet says, terrified.

"He isn't getting you or your tail, love" Gnomeo whispers to her.

"Tough, mate. Cause I am getting her and her tail. I want more than money because she's worth millions than what's in this bag" Mercutio points to the bag filled with "money".

"Take the money and leave but she stays with me" Gnomeo throws him the bag

"No, no, no, Gnomeo. I'm taking the whole package" the pirate smirks over at Juliet but she hides behind Gnomeo.

"Gnomeo, just go. I'll be fine" she says, thinking for his protection.

"Not a chance, Jules. I'm not leaving you with this maniac" Gnomeo says.

"I see that you love him that much to make the stupid decision to die for him, huh sweetie? This is one of the other reasons why I hate you so much, Gnomey. Your girl should have been mine but then you came along and ruined my plans with her" Mercutio grunts in anger.

"What plans? You didn't even knew she exited before I did!" the blue yelled back

"Oh, that's where you're wrong; I have always loved her since I first saw her through that hole on the fence that helped me look at her in her grotto, anytime I wanted. Unlike you, I kept my secret much more longer than you did which only lasted... I don't know... 2 days?"

"Yeah, but what I did for her was out of love. You, on the other hand is for obsession"

"It is love!"

"IT'S AN OBSESSION! Like the one you had against me and Benny all these years. Especially toward me!"

"AND WHY IS THAT!? You were the Star Gnome in the garden, the garden hero, the proud son of the leader! You have everything! The glory, the attention, the pride, the respect I never had! But the only thing I wanted was her and even that you took away from me! But I'm here to take back what's mine!"

Soon, they stated hearing police sirens, they were growing louder the closer they got. It just wasn't the police; it was Jazmin's spy troops. The ship was surrounded by police cars and black vans with secret agents coming up. And coming from out one of them was Jazmin and her sister Nina in their spy suits and even Benny came with them.

Jazmin pulls out a bullhorn and spoke into it "THIS IS THE FBI, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, SO COME UP WIHT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Then Benny takes the bullhorn from her "AND IF YOU HAVE HOOKS FOR HANDS, BETTER RAISE THOSE UP TOO! SO GET YOUR BOOTIES & PEG LEGS OUT HERE! & ARRG, MATES & YO-HOOHOO AND ALL THAT STUFF!" Benny shouted, trying to be funny.

Jazmin takes the horn from him and hit him with it "You're an idiot!" she playfully insults.

"I know but I'm your idiot!" he flirts but she backs him away by not being the right moment.

"All troops prepare yourselves for attack, if they don't come out in 5 minutes, we go in but I want them all alive & and shoot unless it's necessary!" Jazmin orders like a total lieder & they all obey by getting ready.

"It's best if you turn yourself in, Mercutio. It's over, you have no way out!" Gnomeo says.

"Ok, tell you what. Let me escape and I'll let you both go, deal?" Mercutio negotiates.

"Ok, you go and she stays and leaves with me" Gnomeo says

"And just to let you know that this isn't over yet" he grins and leaves for throw his dark room.

As soon as Mercutio was out of their sight, Gnomeo untied Juliet and she jumps in happiness into his arms, kissing him rapidly. She was relieved they both made it out of this alive!

"I can't believe you came back for me!" she squeals.

"Why wouldn't I? I wasn't gonna let you get killed like that. And when we get home, I'll need you to fill me in on what's going on here but for now let's just get out of here"

"I love you (kiss) You know that, right? I love you with my life (kiss)"

"I love you, Red"

"I love you, Blue"

And they start kissing very fast.

"HOLD IT! She's not going anywhere! She's staying with me! She's going to lead me to the treasure and then stay with me as my trophy wife"

_Voice code activated. 60 seconds in counting_

They all look down and saw the bombs in Gnomeo's jacket were activated and started counting down, ready to explode in a minute. In panic, Gnomeo threw the jacket to the ground, starting to panic for him and Juliet!

"WHAT DID YOU DO!? It doesn't matter, I escape with my prize and you blow to bits right here!" Mercutio

"Let go of me! YOU'RE INSANE!" Juliet screams, breaking out of his grip and kicking him where men do not want to be kicked.

Juliet runs to him and he embraces her. "We need to get out of here!" Gnomeo take sher hand and leads her to an exit.

But Mercutio gets his strength back and stands up and Gnomeo in his arm, making him screams in pain! He falls on his knees, pulling on to his wounded arm which now was even more wounded from earlier.

"GNOMEO!" Juliet screams, in terror, kneeling down to his side.

Mercutio chuckles, pointing his gun down at her "You really thought I would leave just like that. How pathetic love story you have. But I don't give up that easily. And it's best for her that you don't follow us, Blueberry, or she dies" he threats, about to pull the trigger.

Suddenly...

**KABOOM!**

And everything went silent...

**DANG! THAT WAS AWESOME! AND HERE I THOUGHT I WAS NEVER GOING TO FIGURE OUT THSI CHAPTER BUT I THINK IT TURNED OUT JUST FINE OR EVEN BETER THAN I THOUGHT! I've been working on this for 4 days straight on breaks in between classes. (I have Ceramics class in 1 hours in fact) I told u I'll never forget you guys even if I am SUPER BUSY 7 It's only been 3 weeks **** But I can handle it, I'm toughest and smarter to support all of this. I do this for my "kids" for my girls & u guys! I SHALL NOT LET U DOWN! LUV U GUYS! XOXOOXX XD ;D**

**BTW, All the pirate stuff was all inspiration from Once Upon A Time's Captain Hook. I learned the way he acts and speaks, all pirate & soothing. U gotta hate to love him ;) (I think I'm obsessed with that show) WATCH THE SEASON 4 PREMIERE WHERE THINGS GET... "FROZEN" (wink, wink) THE SNOW QUEEN VS. THE EVIL QUEEN FOR THE POWER/CONTROL OF STROYBROOKE! WHAT'S BETTER THAN THAT?! (I hate talking like an announcer) :/**

**Speaking of Frozen, don't be surprised if u see Frozen stuff in this story, but a little of my own unique version if u guys don't mind. It will get better with this sibling relationship. Just to point out, in my opinion, "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman" is the saddest song Disney has ever made **

**Anyways, I still got a little time before class starts, I'll write a little more to pass the time. SEE YA GUYS LATER! I promise to make a light schedule and take time to post stuff for u guys!**

**-Ur college girl,  
MICKEY! ;)**


End file.
